ROOM 07
by Hidariwa
Summary: [CHAP 7 is UP!] Luhan yang selalu datang ke kampus terlambat membuat Baekhyun selaku sahabatnya selalu mengomelinya. Ia selalu mendengar alasan "aku terlambat bangun" dari Luhan. Well, apartemen Luhan cukup jauh dari kampus mereka. Pada akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Yanggu Apartment dan disinilah cerita dimulai... HUNHAN! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol ( akan bertambah sesuai alur )

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

T ( akan berubah sesuai alur )

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: How About New Apartment?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang dilalui oleh pria itu. Dengan santai pria itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan kunci mobil yang ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya. Sesekali ia bersiul dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup oleh angin. Ahh.. sepertinya pria itu sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar yang bertuliskan 'Lybrary'. Ahh.. ia benar-benar dalam mood membaca yang baik. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia memasuki ruangan ini bukan untuk membaca melainkan untuk mencari seseorang. Kepalanya selalu bergerak mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang disebut perpustakaan ini guna menemukan seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu rak buku dimana orang yang ia cari sedang sibuk mengambil buku dari rak tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang, senyum yang sangat lebar atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan senyum jahil. Dengan pelan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju orang yang tengah sibuk itu. Belum sempat ia mengejutkan orang itu dengan kedatangannya tapi orang itu sudah lebih dulu memutar badannya ke belakang dan….

BRUK!

Kedua pria itu sama-sama terkejut. Terbukti dengan kaki pria itu yang termundur beberapa langkah dengan memasang ekspresi terkejutnya sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi telah terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan jangan lupakan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

" YA! Kau mengagetkanku, Byun Baekhyun!." teriak pria yang masih dengan posisi berdirinya.

" YA! Kau yang mengagetkanku, bodoh!." teriak pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tak kalah nyaring sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap horror ke arah mereka.

Merasa sedang ditatapi banyak orang, pria yang masih dengan posisi berdiri segera melihat ke sekitar mereka dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal " Ah.. Maafkan kami. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian hehehe.." ujarnya disertai tawa garing dari mulutnya. Semua orang yang menatap merekapun segera kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

" Aish.. kau ini sungguh merepotkan Tuan Byun!." Lanjutnya sedikit berbisik sambil mengambil buku-buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Apa katamu?! Kau yang membuatku kaget Tuan Lu!." Ujarnya seraya berusaha berdiri ketika semua buku yang berserakan telah berada di tangannya.

" Aku tidak mengagetkanmu." Sanggahnya " Well, aku berniat mengagetkanmu tapi kau sudah berbalik duluan dan kau juga mengagetkanku!." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terkikih mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. " Huhh.. Siapa suruh mengagetkanku?." Ujarnya ketika mereka telah duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdiri tadi. " Sekarang katakan padaku apa alasanmu tidak masuk di kelas Mrs. Hwang tadi?."

" Seperti biasa, Baek." Jawabnya diikuti sebuah sengiran. Baekhyun mendengus pelan seraya memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan yang sudah sering ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu.

" Sudah kuduga. Jadi sampai kapan kau akan bertahan terus seperti ini? Kau tau, hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya hanyalah hari keberuntunganmu. Mr. Choi yang sedang sakit, Mr. Im yang terlambat, Mrs. Kwon yang sedang cuti dan sekarang Mrs. Hwang yang berhalangan hadir. Kau tak mungkin mengandalkan keberuntunganmu terus-menerus, Luhan." Ujar baekhyun panjang lebar.

" Hahaha.. Kau benar Baek. Jung Ahjumma memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke pasar ketika aku hendak berangkat kuliah pagi tadi. Aku tak tega menolak permintaannya, lagipula kelas dimulai pukul 10."

" Jam berapa kau mengantar Jung Ahjumma?."

" Sekitar jam 9.40."

" What the..! Kau gila Luhan. Dari apartemenmu ke sini memakan waktu satu jam. Bagaimana bisa kau menerima permintaan Jung Ahjumma sedangkan kau sendiri sudah terlambat?!."

Luhan terkikih melihat sahabatnya yang sewot itu. " Kau tau, aku tak tega membiarkan wanita tua naik bus sendiri, lagipula aku sudah menganggap Jung Ahjumma sebagai Bibiku sendiri."

" Hanya itu?." Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

" Well, bukan hanya itu. Kau tau, Jung Ahjumma sering memberiku potongan harga sewa apartemenku setiap bulannya karena aku sering membantunya." Jawab Luhan dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. " Huhh.. Jadi kau akan terus seperti ini? Aku tau kau bukan orang yang memiliki keterbatasan ekonomi. Kau berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan Luhan. Jadi, kenapa kau masih saja mengemis potongan harga sewa?."

" Ya. Kau memang benar, Baek. Tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk lebih hemat hehehe.." Ucap Luhan sambil nyengir kuda.

" Astaga.. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengorbankan pendidikanmu hanya demi sebuah kehidupanmu yang hemat itu? Bukankah kau ke Korea untuk kuliah? Jadi, apa yang menjadi tujuan awalmu tinggal di Korea? Pendidikan atau hidup hemat?." Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berkata " Baiklah, sebenarnya aku telah berpikir untuk pindah dari apartemen Jung Ahjumma. Kau tau sendiri jika apartemen Jung Ahjumma cukup jauh dari sini dan aku juga sering terlambat bangun. Tapi yang menjadi masalah disini, walaupun aku tinggal di Korea sudah menginjak tahun kedua, aku belum cukup mengenal daerah di Seoul. Aku belum mengenal banyak orang."

" Kau bisa mengandalkan temanmu yang tampan ini, Luhan-ah." Ujar Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sedikit mendramatisir.

" Tch.. Yang benar saja? Tampan dari mananya? Kau cantik Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil menggoda sahabatnya.

" YA! Aku tampan Ms. Hello Kitty. Kau yang cantik." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

" Aish.. Terserah kau saja. Jadi apa maksudmu dengan mengandalkan temanmu yang tampan ah ralat maksudku temanmu yang cantik ini?." Tanya Luhan.

" YA! Dasar! Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku tentang apartemen di sini. Setidaknya aku tau lebih banyak daripada kau tentang apartemen di Seoul." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Jadi, aku harus bertanya padamu, begitu?." Ujar Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Aish.. Kau ini benar-benar.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melotot dan tampang yang sedikit emosi .

Luhan terkikih melihat sahabatnya yang kini tengah tersulut emosinya " Hahaha.. Kau lucu, Baek."

" Tak ada yang lucu Luhan!." Sela Baekhyun cepat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Baiklah, baiklah, jadi kau benar-benar ingin membantuku mencari apartemen baru? Kukira kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktumu berpacaran dengan si tiang listrik itu." Ujar Luhan polos masih tak mengerti Baekhyun yang tengah kesal padanya.

" YA! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Jadi kau ingin kubantu atau tidak?!." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal pada Luhan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah menawarkan sebuah bantuan pada sahabatnya tapi ia malah dibuat kesal oleh sahabatnya yang meragukan niat baiknya itu.

" Aku bercanda, Baekhyun-ah. Baiklah aku mau." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, berharap agar sahabatnya itu tidak mengubah pikirannya.

" Yo! Baby byun, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ucap seseorang dengan nada seperti seorang rapper. Ia segera duduk di samping Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol baby, aku tak sempat mengirimimu pesan. Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun manja, lupa akan kekesalannya pada Luhan tadi. Beruntung Luhan, Chanyeol datang tepat waktu ketika Byun Ahjumma sedang kesal padanya. Well, Luhan sering berspekulasi apakah benar Baekhyun adalah seorang namja? Tapi kenapa sifatnya seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma? Cerewet, berisik, sewot, dan mudah merajuk. Tapi itulah yang membuat Luhan senang berteman dengan Baekhyun, dengan sifat Baekhyun yang seperti itu Luhan jadi merasa ia sedang bersama Ibunya sendiri.

" Tak apa, Baby byun. Kau tau, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Chanyeol baby." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan menopang dagunya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

" Ehem.. Kalian bisa tidak untuk tidak bermesraan di depanku sehari saja?." Suara Luhan menyadarkan dua orang yang sedang berada pada dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menganggap Luhan yang masih berada di dekat mereka.

Kedua orang yang sedang dilanda asmara itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke kiri untuk melihat Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat iri pada mereka. " Kau iri dengan kami, Luhan? Makanya cepat cari pengganti Yifan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

" Siapa yang kau katakan tadi, Baby byun?." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat kekasihnya yang bertanya padanya. " Wu Yifan, baby. Sunbae kita yang baru saja pindah ke Kanada." Jelas Baekhyun.

" Jadi, Luhan pernah berpacaran dengan Yifan Sunbae? Mengapa aku tak pernah tau?." Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya. " Aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya, Chanyeol-ah." Jawab Luhan " Tapi hanya saja…"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong ketika Baekhyun lebih dulu melanjutkannya. " Mengagumi dan mengharapkan Yifan Sunbae menjadi kekasihnya."

" YA! Kau membongkar rahasiaku, Baekhyun!." Luhan melotot pada Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah lagi oleh Baekhyun.

" Lagipula orangnya sudah tidak disini, Luhan. Kau cepatlah cari 'idola' baru Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun menasihati Luhan.

" Pria disini bukan tipeku, kau tau." Ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ya..ya..ya.. Aku tau itu, Tuan Lu. Lihat saja siapa yang akan bertahan dengan tipe ideal Pria Cina dan Western itu. Kau belum lihat ketampanan Pria Korea, Luhan." Baekhyun mencibir.

" Pria Cina dan Western itu yang terbaik, Baek." Ucap Luhan tak mau kalah.

Luhan memang memiliki tipe ideal Pria Cina dan Pria Western. Ia selalu saja berdebat dengan Baekhyun tentang Pria Korea, Cina dan Western. Mereka sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Luhan menyukai Wu Yifan, Sunbae mereka yang merupakan keturunan Cina dan Kanada. Well, Baekhyun tak menyangkal ketampanan Wu Yifan, hanya saja Ia kerap kali mengatai Wu Yifan ketika sedang berargumen dengan Luhan tentang Pria mana yang lebih baik.

Baekhyun pikir Pria Korea tak seburuk apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ahh.. Mungkin Luhan belum saja melihat ada banyak Pria Korea di luar sana yang sangat tampan. Bagaimana ia tau rupa Pria-pria Korea yang tampan sedangkan ia saja hanya berdiam diri di apartemen membantu Jung Ahjumma. Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang ditinggal 'idola'nya itu.

" Terserah kau saja." Ucap Baekhyun malas. " Oh iya, tentang apartemen, aku dan Chanyeol akan membantumu mencari apartemen baru. Kau mau kan, Chanyeol baby?."

" Apartemen baru? Baiklah, apapun untukmu, Baby byun." Ucap Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun.

" Ah.. Kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itupun sedikit jengkel dan bergumam. " Menjijikan." Gumamnya teramat pelan.

" Jadi, kau ingin apartemen yang seperti apa, Luhan-ah?." Tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku tak mempermasalahkan apartemen itu seperti apa. Hanya saja aku butuh apartemen yang nyaman dan dekat dengan kampus kita." Jawab Luhan yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

" Bagaimana jika Yanggu Apartment? Itu apartemen tempat aku dan Baekhyun tinggal. Hanya memakan 10 menit untuk mencapai kampus ini." Ujar Chanyeol memberi ide.

" APA?! Jadi kalian tinggal bersama?!." Ucap Luhan sewot.

" YA! Kami tidak tinggal bersama, bodoh. Kami hanya tinggal di apartemen yang sama." Baekhyun melotot pada Luhan.

" Ahh.. kupikir kalian tinggal bersama. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Chanyeol-ah." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol karena telah memberikan saran yang menurutnya bagus itu.

" YA! Apa maksudmu tersenyum seperti itu, Luhan? Dengar, Chanyeol tak akan berpaling dariku!." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang.

" Cih.. Sudah kubilang Pria Korea bukan tipeku, Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Baekhyun sinis.

" Baiklah, jadi kau benar-benar ingin pindah ke Yanggu Apartment, Luhan-ah?." Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan kedua Pria cantik itu.

" Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, Chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana jika aku tinggal bersamamu, Baekhyun?." Ucap Luhan seperti sedang memohon pada Baekhyun.

" Tidak mau. Lagipula, aku tinggal bersama sepupuku. Mana mau ia tinggal denganmu yang selalu berantakan." Ejek Baekhyun.

" YA! Aku tidak seberantakan itu, Baekhyun!." Luhan membela dirinya. Lalu Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

" Apa? Kepalamu mau kupenggal? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun tinggal bersama Chanyeol!." Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat Luhan yang sedang melirik ke arah Chanyeol, seolah tau apa maksud dari lirikan Luhan itu.

" Kau menyeramkan, Baek." Ucap Luhan seperti orang ketakutan.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang yang menurut Chanyeol lucu ini. Lagi-lagi ia mengusak surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu. " Mengapa kau tidak menyewa sendiri saja, Luhan-ah?." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba hidup bersama orang lain." Ucap Luhan mencari alasan.

" Tch, kau ingin hidup hemat Tuan Lu." Ucap Baekhyun sinis terhadap Luhan.

" Hahaha.. aku bercanda." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

" Sakit bodoh!." Umpat Baekhyun. " Baby byun, kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu. Mana Baekhyunku yang manis?." Chanyeol kembali mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan berkata kasar lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan lovey-dovey sepasang kekasih itu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat memiliki kekasih dan menebarkan adegan-adegan romantis bersama kekasihnya di depan umum. Tapi hey! Mana mungkin ia dapat memiliki kekasih dalam waktu singkat. Ia sekarang tinggal di Korea sedangkan tipe idealnya adalah Pria Cina dan Pria Western.

Well, ia bisa saja memiliki kekasih dalam waktu singkat hanya saja jika ia tidak tetap pada pendiriannya. Luhan memang memiliki beberapa admirer, tapi tentu saja ia tolak. Ia masih memegang teguh pada pendiriannya sejak awal. Bukan berarti Luhan menganggap semua Pria Korea itu tidak tampan, hanya saja ia belum pernah melihat Pria Korea yang menarik hatinya. Mungkin belum saatnya.

" Kau mulai nakal, Baby byun." Chanyeol menyeringai pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tau arti dari seringaian itu. " Dimana? Di apartemenmu atau di apartemenku?." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

" Bocah itu sedang sekolah. Bagaimana jika di apartemenmu saja, Baby?." Baekhyun memberi usul pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terpancing.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, Baby byun." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif

Luhan semakin jijik dengan pemandangan itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang sering Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan, tapi hanya saja ia tak tau harus melakukannya dengan siapa.

" Luhan.." Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. " Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan. Luhan tau betul kemana mereka akan berakhir.

" Jangan lupa mengirimiku videonya, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan sedikit berteriak ketika sepasang kekasih itu telah menjauh dan hampir menghilang ketika hendak berbelok dari rak buku itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya terkikih.

" Segeralah mencari kekasih, Luhan-ah!." Sahut Chanyeol terkikih geli melihat Luhan yang sedang cemberut. " Ya, aku tau, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Luhan.

" Hahh.. sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan usul mereka. Bagaimanapun, aku butuh suasana baru." Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri " Dan mungkin juga kekasih baru." Lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Hahh.. akhirnya di malam tahun baru saya ngetik ini FF.

Oh iya, Annyeong! Author baru disini! **Hidariwa** imnida~ panggil aja **Hida**.

Ini FF di tanggal 1 Januari 2015 yang merupakan FF debut saya /ceileh debut coy/

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!** /tiup terompet bareng anak EXO/

Saya tau ini FF dikit pake banget, harap maklumlah saya belum berpengalaman hehehe..

Berhubung saya author baru, Saran dan Kritik nya sangat diterimaaaa.

Jadi, terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin buat baca FF ini.

Satu lagi, aku mau tanya nih apa perbedaan **Flat sama Apartemen**? Aku rada bingung.

Terakhir,

**Review jusseyo~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai ( akan bertambah sesuai alur )

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : When Ronaldo and Miranda Meet In Nite Sky Club.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Chanyeol baby, kau berhutang janji padaku."

" Apa? Kurasa aku tak memiliki janji apapun padamu, Baby byun."

" Huh.. Sudah kuduga pasti kau melupakannya." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidur di pangkuan Chanyeol segera beranjak dari posisinya. Ia terlihat kesal pada kekasihnya itu yang menurutnya telah melupakan janjinya.

" Melupakan apa? Aku benar-benar tak ingat dengan apa yang aku janjikan padamu, Baby." Chanyeol terlihat bingung kali ini.

Baekhyun bertambah kesal mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol yang tak mengingat apapun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol!." O-ohh.. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah kali ini. Ia bahkan tak memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sayangnya. Tapi, inilah yang Chanyeol harapkan. Ia berhasil menjahili Baekhyun. Senyum lebar telah terpampang di wajahnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak melihat senyumnya yang lebar itu karena Baekhyun tengah membelakangi Chanyeol sekarang.

" Hey! Lihatlah, siapa yang sedang bertengkar!." Luhan yang baru datang dengan membawa tiga buah soft drink ikut-ikutan duduk di atas rumput. " Ohh.. Ayolah Baek! Tidakkah kau lihat kekasihmu ini sedang tersenyum bodoh padamu?." Luhan tau Chanyeol sedang mengerjai Baekhyun.

" Apa maksudmu?." Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi membelakangi mereka kali ini bersuara. Ia penasaran dengan apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan tadi, tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin berbalik karena ia masih marah pada Chanyeol.

" Hahh.. Kau sedang dikerjai, Baek." Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Luhan ini segera berbalik dan menatap horror pada Chanyeol yang masih tetap memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

" YA! Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!." Kali ini Baekhyun telah menghujani pukulan pada lengan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol yang merasa senang telah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. " Mana mungkin aku melupakan janjiku, baby."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun langsung menjinak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. " Kau senang sekali membuatku marah."

" Salahkan wajahmu yang bertambah imut itu ketika sedang marah." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan tak dianggap oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

" Bertambah imut? Yang benar saja." Luhan meneguk habis soft drink nya. " Oh iya, bukankah hari ini hari jadi kalian yang ke satu tahun? Apakah aku dapat traktiran?." Tanya Luhan pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan itu.

" Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami ke Nite Sky Club malam ini?." Ajak Baekhyun pada Luhan. " Kudengar disana ada banyak pria tampan. Siapa tau kau mendapat pengganti Yifan Sunbae." Luhan yang terlihat tak berminat untuk ikut ke Club tadi akhirnya merubah pikirannya ketika mendengar kalimat tambahan dari Baekhyun.

" Benarkah? Tapi apakah disana ada banyak Pria Cina dan Pria Western?." Tanya Luhan.

" Ya, begitulah. Club itu sangat terkenal pada kalangan pria kelas atas. Kau juga akan melihat banyak Pria Korea tampan disana. Kudengar ada banyak selebriti yang sering datang kesana, bukankah begitu Chanyeol baby?."

" Ya, benar. Lee Minho, Kim Sohyun, Kim Hyunjong dan selebriti lainnya sering datang kesana." Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan sederet nama selebriti ternama itu terlihat tertarik untuk menerima tawaran Baekhyun. Ia teringat pada beberapa selebriti pria tampan di drama-drama Korea yang sering Jung Ahjumma tonton. Siapa tau ia beruntung bertemu salah satu dari mereka.

" Kudengar Christiano Ronaldo pernah datang ke Nite Sky Club. Bukankah ia sekarang sedang berada di Korea?." Tambah Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawab Luhan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Biar aku tebak, Kyung Ah memutuskanmu?." Tebak Pria yang duduk tepat di depan Pria yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

" Yang benar saja. Aku tak berpacaran dengannya." Jawab Pria yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel itu tanpa menatap orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

" Ahh.. Ternyata aku salah. Lantas apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?." Tanyanya lagi

Pria yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik ponselnya kini mendengus pelan. " Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya terlampau datar.

" Ayolah, aku ini sahabatmu. Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang menjadi masalahmu. Siapa tau aku dapat membantumu." Bujuk Pria itu lagi.

" Yang menjadi masalahku adalah orang yang kau sebutkan tadi." Ujarnya masih dengan nada datar.

" Siapa? Kyung Ah? Ahh.. Kurasa ia benar-benar Wanita yang gigih. Tapi Hey! Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan Wanita-wanita yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu?." Tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab.

Ia tau bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang membuatnya berada di dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik itu. " Well, kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk menceritakan apapun masalahmu dengan Kyung Ah. Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Nite Sky Club malam ini? Sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula itu bukan ide yang buruk untuk membuat suasana hatimu membaik. Bagaimana?." Tawar Pria itu pada sahabatnya.

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu terlihat berpikir sejenak dan " Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu, Kai." Pria itu bersuara.

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, Pria yang dipanggil Kai tadi tersenyum dan menambahkan " Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi Club itu? Jadi kurasa akan ada banyak hal baru yang dapat kita temui malam ini."

" Semoga saja." Jawabnya singkat.

" Baiklah, kutunggu kau jam 9 di Nite Sky Club. Kuharap kau tak terlambat lagi, Sehun."

" Pegang janjiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tengah bercermin. Ia ingin terlihat sesempurna mungkin malam ini. Ia benar-benar membayangkan dirinya yang bertemu dengan selebritis terkenal di Korea dan yang sangat diharapkannya adalah bertemu dengan Christiano Ronaldo, pesepak bola tampan yang merupakan idola Luhan. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan jika bertemu dengannya apalagi bertemu di Club, ahh otak mesum Luhan telah terlalu jauh membayangkannya.

Ia sedang menata rambut coklatnya dan memakai lipgloss setelahnya. Benar saja, ia terlihat tampan, cantik, imut serta menggoda di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia memakai kaos putih, jaket merah, jeans dan sepatu merahnya. Tak lupa ia pakai beberapa aksesoris untuk menambahkan kesan manis. Tak lupa ia pasangkan anting pada telinga sebelah kirinya. Ahh.. Luhan terlihat sangat modis malam ini.

Ketika Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tepat di depan apartemen Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah, sepertinya Pria itu terpesona dengan Luhan.

" Luhan hyung? Ini benar kau?." Tanya Pria itu tak percaya bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Luhan orang yang ia kenal.

Luhan merasa risih ditatap intens oleh Pria itu. Bagaimana tidak, Pria itu memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah. " Ya, ini aku. Memangnya kenapa?."

" Ahh ternyata benar Luhan hyung. Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Bisiknya

" Yang benar saja. Aku ini namja, bodoh." Luhan memelototi Pria itu.

" Kau bahkan terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik ketika melotot seperti itu." Godanya

" Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan!." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lihatlah, bahkan ia terlihat tambah menggemaskan kali ini.

" Aku tau hyung. Oh iya, tumben kau berdandan cantik seperti ini. Kau mau kemana hyung?." Tanya Pria itu ingin tau. Jelas saja ia merasa terkejut karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah pergi kemanapun apalagi malam seperti ini yahh kecuali jika ia ada kelas malam, tapi ia tidak pernah berdandan seperti ini jika ia ingin pergi ke kampus.

" YA! Aku tampan, bodoh! Dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan

" Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Tentu saja itu urusanku, kau kan kekasihku." Ucap Pria itu sambil merangkul Luhan.

" YA! Aku bukan kekasihmu, bodoh." Luhan segera menjauhkan tangan Pria itu dari pundaknya.

" Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku." Ujar Pria iu kekeh. " Jadi kau mau kemana hyung? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu saja?." Pria itu tau kalau Luhan tak mungkin memakai mobilnya karena mobilnya sedang diperbaiki di bengkel.

" Terserah saja. Aku ingin pergi ke Club."

" Club? Wahh.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Club bersama. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku yang cantik ini diganggu oleh pria-pria hidung belang disana."

" Kau tak usah berlebihan. Lagipula aku pergi bersama teman-temanku. Oh iya, kau sendiri bagaimana bisa keluar dari rumah? Bukankah Ahjumma sedang menghukummu?."

" Hahaha.. Eomma sudah tidur, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

" Cih.. Dasar anak nakal."

" Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu hyung. Jaga dirimu, kau terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini." Bisik Pria itu seduktif. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun bergidik ngeri. Tubuh Pria itu menghilang di persimpangan lorong apartemen itu meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Luhan tersadar ketika sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Segera ia lihat nama Byunbaek yang ada di layar ponselnya.

" Kalian ada dimana?."

"…."

" Ya, aku sudah siap."

"…."

" Baiklah, aku turun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik di ruangan itu terasa seperti menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga Luhan. Ya, ini memang kali pertama ia mengunjungi sebuah Club. Tidak ada penerangan di ruangan ini kecuali lampu berwarna-warni yang ada di lantai dansa. Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di depan sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling memagut dengan panas.

Luhan sungguh tak tahan melihat adegan panas live di depan matanya. Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki yang mengapit badan Chanyeol, tampak sedang mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan dari bibir mungilnya walaupun suara desahan Baekhyun tak terdengar tapi Luhan yakin Baekhyun tengah mendesah nikmat sekarang.

Chanyeol tampaknya sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, segera ia hempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas sofa yang ia duduki dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun, melumat ganas bibir kekasihnya. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat panas ini berhasil membuat mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia meneguk kasar air liurnya. Ia tak menyangka jika melihat adegan panas seperti ini secara langsung akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menegangkan. Sesuatu yang ada di bawah Luhan sepertinya telah bangun sekarang. Ohh.. Luhan sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan ini.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pasangan yang tengah saling bercumbu itu. Ia tak yakin ingin pergi kemana tapi kakinya membawanya ke sebuah meja bar. Luhan segera memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah pada Bartender yang bername tag Zitao. Ahh.. Luhan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sang bartender adalah orang Cina.

" Anda datang sendiri?." Bartender itu bertanya pada Luhan setelah menaruh pesanan Luhan di atas meja bar.

" Sebenarnya tidak. Aku pergi bersama teman-temanku."

" Lalu dimana mereka?."

" Mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri." Luhan meneguk minumannya dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia merasa rasa aneh di kerongkongannya. Luhan tak terbiasa minum alkohol.

Bartender itu mengangguk-angguk, ia tau apa yang dimaksud dengan Luhan. " Anda tidak berniat untuk mencari teman kencan disini?."

" A-ahh apakah ada orang yang datang kesini untuk mencari teman kencan?." Jawab Luhan kelewat polos.

Bartender itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, ia tau bahwa ini adalah kali pertama kunjungan Luhan ke Club. " Tentu saja ada dan Anda sangat beruntung datang kesini karena bisa saja Anda mendapat teman kencan seorang artis seperti mereka dan kulihat tadi Christiano Ronaldo baru saja naik ke lantai 4." Tao menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan Pria tampan yang tengah berada di lantai dansa itu.

Luhan yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao itu sedikit terperangah melihat artis-artis tampan seperti yang ia lihat di drama-drama Korea itu sedang menikmati alunan lagu sambil menari-nari. Luhan meneguk habis minumannya. Ia masih saja memerhatikan sekumpulan artis itu.

" Ahh.. kau sudah kembali lagi. Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi." Tanya Tao pada pemuda yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping Luhan yang masih saja memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di lantai dansa.

" Aku sibuk dengan ujian sekolah ku." Jawab Pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

" Jadi, kau mau memesan apa?."

" Seperti biasa."

" Ahh.. sepertinya kau ingin bersenang-senang malam ini. Baiklah, satu gelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi."

Tao segera membuatkan minuman yang telah dipesan oleh pelanggan setianya itu. " Tao, taruh saja minumanku disini. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Tao mengangguk mengerti dan meletakkan minumannya di atas meja. Pria itu telah menghilang dari meja bar.

Luhan yang merasa jengah karena sedari tadi terus memandangi orang-orang di lantai dansa itu akhirnya berbalik menghadap meja bar. " Zitao, aku pesan satu gelas lagi."

" Luhan!." Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menghadap ke sumber suara. Ia lihat Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan dan Chanyeol yang seperti sedang terburu oleh nafsu.

" Kau tak apa kan jika kami tinggal sebentar? Kami berada di lantai lima jika kau ingin mencari kami tapi kuharap kau tak mengganggu kami." Bisik Baekhyun. Luhan melongo mendengarnya tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berjalan jauh dan menaiki tangga.

Luhan berbalik ke meja bar, ia melihat Tao yang tengah sibuk melayani tamu-tamu yang baru datang. Ia lihat ada dua buah gelas di atas meja bar yang ada di dekatnya. Ia dengan asal mengambil satu buah gelas dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Minuman itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengernyit dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja bar untuk mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

" Tao, apa ini minuman yang dipesan oleh Kai?." Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Luhan. Tao yang sedang sibuk itupun mengiyakan pertanyaan orang itu.

Sehun dengan segera meminum minuman itu dan ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya, bukan karena ia merasa aneh dengan rasa minuman itu tapi ia sedang merasa heran. " Aish.. Bocah itu benar-benar. Mana bisa bersenang-senang jika hanya meminum minuman seperti ini." Ucap Pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. " Tao aku pesan satu gelas besar seperti biasa."

Luhan masih merasa sangat pusing, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di lantai lima. Luhan sudah mabuk berat sekarang. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan dengan sempoyongan. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menaiki satu tangga saja. Ia seperti melayang.

Satu anak tangga

Dua anak tangga

Tiga anak tangga

Empat anak tangga

Kata-kata Tao tadi berhasil mengingatkannya pada seseorang " Kulihat tadi Christiano Ronaldo baru saja menaiki lantai empat." Luhan tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat perkataan Tao, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pada sisa anak tangga yang belum ia naiki untuk menuju lantai empat. Dan akhirnya Luhan sampai pada anak tangga terakhir. Ia tertawa sendiri ketika berhasil menaiki anak tangga terakhir tapi ia kembali merasa pusing, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya, ia menutup matanya dan…

Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya sekarang. Ia masih menutup matanya dan ia merasa hangat di sekitar lehernya. Dengan enggan ia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang mendekapnya itu sedang menghirup aroma di sekitar lehernya. Luhan dengan samar melihat rambut pirang Pria yang tengah menciumi lehernya. Ia biarkan saja Pria itu menciumi lehernya, Luhan benar-benar tengah mabuk berat sekarang.

Baru saja ia hendak mengalungkan tangannya di leher Pria itu, ia merasa Pria itu berhenti menciumi lehernya. Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan mata sayunya, sepertinya Pria itu juga tengah mabuk berat sekarang. Luhan yang menatap wajah Pria itu dibuat terkejut karenanya. Tampan..

" C-ch-chris-ti-a-no-ro-nal-do." Luhan merasa jantungan sekarang. Ia sangat gugup ketika ia melihat idolanya ada di depan matanya sekarang.

Pria itupun hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata sayunya dan bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Mereka masih pada posisi mereka tadi.

" Kau sungguh menggoda, Miranda." Ucap Pria itu sambil mngecup bibir Luhan. O-ohh.. sepertinya mereka tidak sedang main-main, mereka benar-benar di bawah pengaruh alkohol sekarang.

Luhan yang mendapat ciuman secara tiba-tiba itu merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sekarang. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Tanpa disadari, mereka telah terduduk di atas sofa yang berada di dekat tangga yang mereka naiki tadi. Pria itu masih saja menciumi bibir Luhan dengan ganas, Luhan yang mulai terbiasa pun membalas ciuman ganas itu. Luhan masih tak menyangka ia dapat berciuman seperti ini dengan idolanya.

Luhan sekarang telah berada di atas pangkuan Pria itu. Kakinya menjepit pinggang Pria itu. Kini Pria itu telah menjelajahi setiap inci lehernya. Luhan mendongak ketika ia merasa keenakan dengan perlakuan Pria itu dan ia pun mendorong kepala Pria itu untuk lebih dalam mencumbui lehernya. Luhan tanpa sadar terus saja mendesah dan menggerakkan badannya maju mundur, pergerakan Luhan ini tampaknya memancing sesuatu yang berada di bawah Pria itu bangun.

Luhan mengeratkan kakinya yang menjepit pinggang Pria itu ketika ia merasa lehernya tengah digigit dan dihisap dengan kuat oleh Pria itu. Lagi-lagi tindakan Luhan ini membuat Pria itu tak tahan lagi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia hempaskan tubuh Luhan ke atas sofa dan ia pun menindih tubuh Luhan. Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Pria itu. Membalas ciuman ganas dari Pria itu.

Pria itu membuang asal jaket yang dipakai Luhan dan ia pun telah berhasil membuka kaos yang melekat di badan Luhan. Ia tak peduli lagi jika Miranda Kerr yang ada di hadapannya kini tak memiliki dua bongkahan besar di dadanya. Baginya, Miranda yang ada di depannya ini terlihat lebih cantik dan menggoda dari Miranda yang biasa ia lihat di foto.

Pria itu segera menghisap nipple pink yang menggoda itu. Luhan mendesah kuat dan menjambak rambut Pria yang tengah memanjakan nipple nya.

" A-akhh.. Kau sungguh hebat Ronaldo."

" Kau begitu seksi, Miranda."

Dengan cepat Pria itu membuka pengait ikat pinggangnya dan meremas junior Luhan dengan kuat. " Akhh.. Akhhh…" Luhan benar-benar terangsang dengan perlakuan Pria itu.

Pria itu menurunkan resleting celana Luhan dan menurunkannya sampai lutut, menyisakan celana dalam Luhan. Baru saja ia hendak menurunkan celana dalam Luhan, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Hey kalian! Jangan disini! Jika kalian ingin bercinta, segera pesan kamar." Ucap Pria yang sedang membersihkan meja yang ada di depan mereka.

Luhan yang mendengar itu pun segera menaikkan kembali celananya dan memakai kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Walaupun sedang mabuk berat, Luhan masih memiliki rasa malu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Pria itu yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga, masih sempoyongan. Ia seakan lupa tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Baekhyun di lantai lima. Kejadian tadi sungguh membuatnya melayang. Bagaimanapun, ia telah bercumbu dengan idolanya. Luhan bersemu merah mengingatnya.

Luhan telah berada di anak tangga terakhir tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing lagi dan…

BRUK

" YA! Kau kemana saja, Luhan?." Teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil kesusahan menopang tubuh sahabatnya itu. " Baby, bantu aku." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mengambil alih menopang tubuh Luhan.

" Baby, bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi seperti ini?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Aku tak tau, Chanyeol baby." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan " Sepertinya Luhan mabuk sekarang." Tebak Baekhyun ketika ia menghirup aroma dari mulut Luhan. " Ayo, cepat gendong Luhan. Bokongku nyeri sekali." Baekhyun mengernyit ketika merasa sakit pada bokongnya.

" Ahh.. Apakah aku menyakitimu, baby?."

" Tidak, Chanyeol baby."

" Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ronde tambahan di apartemenmu?."

" Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

" Ayo kita pulang!." Ajak Chanyeol semangat.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Hahhh.. saya nulis apa ini?

Jangan salahkan otak saya yang begitu mesum, tapi salahkan saja jari-jari saya yang ngetik tanpa pake mikir lagi wkwkwkwk Hampir aja kebablasan ini jari ngetik /plakk/

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa "Ronaldo" yang hampir anuan sama Luhan? kalian pasti tau wkwkwk

Ini belum masuk inti cerita maupun konfliknya ya, baru sekedar pemanasan hehehe

Well, besok mulai masuk sekolah -_- cepet sekaleee

Oiya, sedikit terjadi kesalahan dengan chapter kemarin. Jadi cerita yang sebenarnya itu di FF ini dengan judul ROOM 07 bukan ROOM NO 07. Yang kemarin itu kepublish dua kali. Mianhae~

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF ku ini. Kritik dan Saran sangaaaatt dibutuhkan.

Last,

Review Jusseyo~

**Big Thanks To :**

**xxi nasywa|| .9|| fySugar-Free|| hunhan 3|| .58|| hunrinlu|| NinHunHan5120|| HunHan 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai ( akan bertambah sesuai alur )

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, menyinari seluruh bagian di negeri ginseng. Cuaca pagi ini tampak sangat bersahabat. Udara yang sejuk, burung-burung yang berkicauan, dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tampak sangat segar akibat dari air hujan yang turun semalam. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan roda dua maupun roda empat telah berlalu lalang di jalan yang melintang tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Sinar matahari itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada di salah satu kamar yang ada di dalam gedung apartemen itu. Tampak seorang Pria tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang damai itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sesekali ia bergerak gusar di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengusik kenyamanan tidur Pria itu.

Ia tampak sedikit menggerak-gerakkan matanya yang masih tertutup itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit pada sesuatu yang tampaknya ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Lagi-lagi ia bergerak gusar di atas tempat tidurnya, berusaha menghindari sesuatu yang ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya.

Ia tak tahan lagi ketika sesuatu itu masih saja mengganggu matanya yang sedang tertutup itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi badannya itu sampai menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah memindahkan jendela tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia merasa nyaman lagi sekarang tapi sepertinya gara-gara sinar matahari tadi ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak seperti sebelumnya.

Pria itu menyibakkan selimutnya sehingga menampakkan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan bercak-bercak keunguan bertebaran di sekitar lehernya. Ia membuka matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya. Sejenak ia berpikir kapan ia terakhir kali memindahkan ranjangnya sehingga berada berdampingan dengan jendela.

Ia mulai memerhatikan keadaan di sekitar kamarnya. Sangat berbeda, itulah kesan pertamanya ketika matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya. Seketika ia tersadar ketika ia merasa ada pergerakan di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan….

" AAAHHHHHHH!." Suara melengking itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia terlonjak kaget. Yang benar saja, ia sedang tidur dengan pulasnya dan suara melengking itu tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya. Baekhyun yang telah berdiri di samping ranjangnya itu meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba saja bokongnya terasa sangat nyeri.

" YA! YA! Kau kenapa?!." Baekhyun tak sabaran mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

" K-Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!." Luhan terduduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik selimutnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya.

" Aku-"

" Kenapa kau tak memakai baju?."

" Itu-"

" Bagaimana bisa aku tak memakai baju?."

" Kau-"

" Kenapa aku ada disini?."

" Lu-"

" Apa yang kau lakukan?."

" Dengar-"

" AAAHHHHH ! Lehermu!."

" YA! Ada ap-"

" Kenapa kita seranjang?!."

" YA! Tidak se-"

" Baek kau memperkosaku?!."

" YA! YA! Aku ti-."

" Dan-." Luhan seperti mencium bau aneh di sekitar ranjang dan ia membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang sudah mengering di atas sprei ranjang itu.

" DAN KENAPA ADA SPERMA?!."

" YA! LUHAN DENGAR!." Baekhyun kehabisan kesabarannya. Luhan dari tadi selalu saja memotong perkataannya dan jadilah seperti sekarang, suara yang super dahsyat pun keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam mendengar suara yang super melengking itu. Ia mendengar Baekhyun menjelaskan padanya.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?." Ucap Baekhyun setelah ia menetralkan emosinya yang sempat keluar tadi. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sahabatnya, ia tak tega memarahi Luhan.

" Jadi, Kenapa aku ada disini?"

" Itu karena semalam kau mabuk dan ketika aku dan Chanyeol ingin mengantarmu ke apartemen, kami tak tau password apartemenmu. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku."

" Kenapa harus ke apartemenmu? Kenapa tidak ke apartemen Chanyeol? Apa kau bermaksud-." Luhan menyelidik.

" YA! Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menginap di apartemen Chanyeol! Bagaimana kalau dia membayangkan kau adalah aku? Aku tak akan membiarkan itu!."

" Lalu, kenapa kita sekamar dan seranjang?."

" Kau mau ku taruh dimana selain di kamar ini? Di sofa? Aku tak setega itu. Dan aku tak mungkin menaruhmu di ranjang sepupuku."

" Dan kenapa aku tak memakai baju, dan kau juga?."

" Kau muntah semalam. Siapa suruh meminum alkohol? Dan aku tak sempat memakaikanmu baju, aku terlalu lelah. Soal kenapa aku tak memakai baju itu karena aku kegerahan semalam."

" Kenapa kau kegerahan? Jangan-jangan kau menginginkan tubuhku."

" YA! Itu karena Chanyeol memberiku pil perangsang."

" HAH, Lalu kau lampiaskan padaku begitu?!."

" YA! Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimanapun kita sama-sama yang berada di bawah. Aku tak tertarik padamu. Cihh.. lihat saja tubuhmu tak ada bentuk."

" YA! Jangan mengataiku! Lantas kau lampiaskan pada siapa? Lihatlah banyak sperma berceceran disini dan hanya kita berdua yang ada disini."

" Tentu saja bersama Chanyeol!."

" Jadi kau dan Chanyeol-."

" Ya, kami melakukannya disini." " Tepat di sebelahmu." Tambah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sukses membuat mata Luhan membulat dengan sempurna dengan kalimatnya tadi. Luhan tergagap, ia tak tau harus berbicara apa. " K-ka-kalian ba-bagai-mana bi-sa?."

" Tentu saja bisa. Kau mabuk berat dan kurasa kau pingsan semalam."

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pingsan malam itu. " Yahh.. bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan adegan live di depan mataku." Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan pun segera menjitak kepala Luhan. Bagaimana bisa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. " YA! Kau lakukan sendiri saja." Omel Baekhyun.

Luhan pun segera beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun dan menuju cermin super besar yang ada di kamar Baekhyun. " AAHHHH! Baek kau menipuku!."

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin mendudukkan bokongnya di ranjang dibuat kaget setengah mati oleh teriakan Luhan. " Apa?."

" Kau-kau bilang kau tak melakukan apapun padaku. TAPI APA INI?!." Luhan menunjukkan bercak-bercak keunguan di leher dan dadanya.

" Jangan menuduhku! Aku ingin menanyakanmu tentang itu semalam tapi kau pingsan. Jadi jangan tanyakan padaku siapa yang membuat kissmark itu." " Jadi kau bercinta dengan siapa semalam?." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingat ketika seorang Pria mengecupi, menjilat dan menghisap lehernya. Luhan ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika Pria itu melakukan hal-hal itu pada Luhan. Pria itu meremas junior Luhan dan Luhan pun ingat bagaimana rasanya. Satu hal yang ada di benaknya sekarang, Pria itu… Tampan. Apakah mungkin itu Ronaldo-nya?

" Ronaldo." Ucap Luhan seperti sedang berbisik tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

" Ronaldo? Jangan bercanda." Baekhyun mengejek Luhan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Luhan yang masih menatap bercak-bercak itu di depan cermin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, apa benar yang semalam itu adalah Ronaldo? Tapi mana mungkin Ronaldo dengan seenaknya memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu, tapi mungkin saja. Apa yang tidak mungkin terjadi di sebuah Club yang penuh dengan alkohol dan gairah? Luhan benar-benar sedang berperang batin sekarang.

" Oh iya, kau kemana semalam? Aku dan Chanyeol mencarimu di lantai dua tapi kau tak ada." Ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali menceritakan pada Baekhyun apa yang telah ia alami semalam. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke ranjang Baekhyun dan mengambil bantal untuk menopang sikunya.

" Baek, aku ingin cerita padamu tentang kejadian semalam."

" Cerita saja. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Baekhyun juga mengambil guling dan menopang sikunya pada guling itu. " Jadi kau akan bercerita dari mana?."

" Baiklah, dimulai ketika aku melihat kalian yang sedang bercumbu di sofa. Kau tau, aku sangat terangsang melihat kalian." Ucap Luhan polos.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terkikih geli. " Ohh.. jadi kau pindah karena kau sudah terangsang melihat kami, begitu?."

" Ya, begitulah. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke meja bar untuk membeli minuman. Tapi aku merasa sangat pusing ketika meminum gelas kedua."

" Yang benar saja, jelas kau merasa pusing, bukankah itu pertama kalinya kau meminum alkohol? Aku pun terkejut setelah tau kau mabuk."

" Ya. Aku merasa haus jadi aku pesan saja minuman disana."

" Lalu?."

" Aku merasa kepalaku berat sekali dan akhirnya aku ingin menemuimu di lantai lima. Tapi ketika di tangga aku merasa ada orang yang memelukku. Kau tau, kami bahkan hamper bercinta disana." Luhan terlihat berpikir keras untuk mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam.

" Kau gila?! Kau bahkan tak mengenal siapa orang itu. Bagaimana jika om-om hidung belang dan berbadan tambun? Ishh.. menjijikkan." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi jijik.

" Aku juga tak akan menyerahkan keperjakaanku pada om-om hidung belang, dasar bodoh." Luhan terlihat emosi pada sahabatnya itu.

" Lantas kenapa kau mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu?."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. " Karena dia… tampan. Seingatku Pria itu berambut pirang. Dan bukankah Ronaldo juga berambut pirang?."

" Jadi kau berpikir kalau yang mencumbuimu itu Ronaldo? Yang benar saja. Kau jangan bermimpi Luhan." Baekhyun mengejek Luhan. " Mana mungkin dia mau menggerayangimu."

" Aish.. tapi dia tampan baek. Ya walaupun aku tak ingat bagaimana persisnya."

" Luhan, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau banyak Pria Korea yang tampan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas untuk mengakui kebenaran yang disebutkan oleh sahabatnya itu. " Baiklah, kali ini kau menang."

Baekhyun tersenyum menang mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya. " Akhirnya kau mau mengakui kekalahanmu juga."

" Ya,ya aku tau." Luhan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun. Ia tersadar ketika bau aneh yang menyengat tercium dari sprei itu. " Ngomong-ngomong, semalam kau melakukannya berapa ronde?." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. " 13 atau 14 mungkin."

" MWO?! Kalian bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tak sakit, baek?." Luhan benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya dengan ronde sebanyak itu. Luhan benar-benar tak dapat membayangkannya.

" Tentu saja sakit. Tapi kau tak akan pernah menebak seberapa nikmat rasanya ketika bercinta. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri." Baekhyun terlihat menggebu-gebu ketika menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada Luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya yang sedang dicumbui oleh seorang pria. Ahh.. ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin melakukannya.

" Luhan, kau lapar tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita makan?." Usul Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan liarnya.

" E-ehh.. Baiklah, ayo kita makan." Luhan mnerima tawaran Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan telah merasa lapar dari tadi tapi karena rasa ingin taunya yang begitu besar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan semua kesalahpahaman itu pada Baekhyun tapi beruntung sekali Baekhyun akhirnya menawarkan makanan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sudah memakai pakaian mereka. Mereka berada di ruang makan di apartemen Baekhyun sekarang.

" Kau mau makan apa?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka lemari es yang ada di sudut ruang makan itu.

Luhan yang duduk manis di kursi makan sambil memainkan ponsel Baekhyun hanya menggumam tak jelas. " Terserah kau saja."

" Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil merebut ponselnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Luhan.

" Apa?." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

" Baiklah, tutup matamu dan pastikan kau tak akan menjerit ketika melihat ini." Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, sedang mencari sesuatu.

" Ya. Aku tak akan menjerit." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

" Okay, siapkan dirimu dan.. Tiga, dua, satu." Baekhyun menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya pada Luhan.

" KYAAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERI TAUKU!." Teriak Luhan dengan volume maksimal. Baekhyun yang sudah menduga akan diteriaki oleh Luhan seperti ini hanya tertawa puas.

" Jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri kenapa pake acara menghilang." Baekhyun tertawa senang melihat wajah Luhan yang malang itu. Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berfoto dengan Ronaldo dengan pose yang errr… sulit dideskripsikan.

" Baek, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?."

" Well, ketika kami ingin ke lantai lima ternyata dia ada disana. Kau tau, untuk mendapatkan pose seperti itu membutukan perjuangan yang sangat besar." Baekhyun terlihat sedang membanggakan dirinya.

" Lalu siapa yang mengambil fotomu dengan Ronaldo?."

" Tentu saja Chanyeol."

" Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanmu berpose seintim itu dengannya?."

" Bisa saja. Dia awalnya menolak permintaanku tapi setelah kujanjikan dengan ronde tambahan akhirnya dia mau saja."

" Hahh.. dasar. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pose gilamu ini." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengamati foto itu. Terlihat foto Ronaldo yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya, membelakangi kamera. Ronaldo seperti sedang menciumi leher Baekhyun dan tangannya meremas bokong Baekhyun. Ahh.. pose ini mengingatkan Luhan pada kejadian semalam.

" Kau mau susu? Kopi? Teh?." Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan pun menyudahi acara mengamati foto mesra Baekhyun dan Ronaldo. " Aku ingin susu."

" Baiklah." Baekhyun terlihat sibuk membuati susu Luhan. Luhan pun mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ada piring dan gelas bekas di atas meja.

" Baek, kau sudah makan?."

" Belum. Ada apa?."

" Tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang habis makan?." Luhan menunjukkan piring dan gelas itu. Baekhyun pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. " Ahh.. itu sepupuku yang memakannya."

" Kau hanya tinggal berdua?."

" Ya, begitulah."

" Baby byun, aku merindukanmu." Terdengar suara Chanyeol di dekat pintu ruang makan. " Ahh.. aku juga, baby."

" Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?." Baekhyun terlihat bingung. " Apa?."

" Aku datang kesini untuk menagih hutangmu yang semalam, baby."

" Ahh.. tapi bokongku masih sakit, baby."

" Tak ada penolakan baby byun. Hutang adalah hutang."

" Baiklah, baiklah. Luhan, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Mungkin kau bisa melihat-lihat apartemen ini dulu."

" Ya. Aku bisa. Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang." Luhan segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan ketika ia hendak menutup pintu apartemen Baekhyun, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di apartemen sebelah. Ia mengira itu adalah pantulan suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta. Ia menutup pelan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan melihat ruangan dengan angka 07 di atasnya. Luhan rasa ia akan menempati apartemen dengan angka 07 itu. Bukankah menyenangkan jika tinggal berdekatan dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai satu untuk memesan ruangan tersebut. Luhan tau kalau apartemen 07 tidak ada penghuninya karena Baekhyun pernah bercerita dengannya. Ahh.. Luhan ingin mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan kepindahannya yang secara tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu, Luhan tak memberi tau apapun pada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued….**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Haiii…. Update kilat nih kekeke

Untung ya sekolah kemarin belom belajar jadi bisa sempetin ngetik

Betewe, ini baru mau masuk inti cerita yaaa hohoho dan saya ngetik ini pas lagi sakit gigi /plakk/ ga ada yg nanya

Hmm.. kira-kira ada apa ya dengan apartemen 07 itu? silahkan menebak :D

Lagi, terima kasih buat readersnim yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, maupun ngefav /cipok satu-satu/

Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu~~~

Review Jusseyo~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai ( akan bertambah sesuai alur )

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Move to Room 07**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pulang dari rumah Baekhyun kemarin, Luhan langsung mengepak barang-barangnya di apartemen lamanya. Luhan bahkan belum memberi tau apapun pada Baekhyun tentang kepindahannya yang secara tiba-tiba ini. Luhan ingin memberi kejutan pada Baekhyun. Sulit bagi Luhan untuk meminta izin pada Jung Ahjumma untuk pindah apartemen. Jelas saja Jung Ahjumma sangat berat untuk membiarkan Luhan pindah, Luhan sudah banyak membantu Jung Ahjumma selama ini. Walaupun Luhan bukan siapa-siapa tapi Jung Ahjumma sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang, terbaring di atas sofa ketika ia baru saja selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. Ya walaupun tidak banyak barang yang ia bawa pindah tapi tetap saja melelahkan. Luhan melihat langit-langit ruang tamu apartemennya, sedikit merenung, mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi di apartemennya ini selama ia tinggal 2 tahun disini.

Dimulai dari ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen ini, berkenalan dengan Jung Ahjumma dan keluarganya, mendapatkan teman baru, belajar bahasa Korea, menonton dan bergosip dengan Jung Ahjumma, dan sampai ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan satu tahun lalu. Ya, Luhan pernah mengalami kecelakaan tahun lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana Jung Ahjumma menangisinya dan merawatnya setiap hari, walaupun hanya luka ringan tapi Luhan merasa sangat terharu dengan perlakuan Jung Ahjumma padanya. Ia sudah menganggap Jung Ahjumma seperti bibinya sendiri ahh atau lebih tepatnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Luhan benar-benar akan selalu mengingat semua memori itu.

Luhan melihat jam pada ponselnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.28 malam. Luhan segera beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Luhan menyambar tas punggungnya dan memakainya, ia juga membawa dua koper lagi. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia memberikan kunci itu pada Jung Ahjumma sekalian berpamitan. Jung Ahjumma adalah pemilik apartemen yang Luhan tinggali selama ini.

Setelah acara mari-berpelukan-bersama dengan Jung Ahjumma, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan menaiki taksi. Dan taksi pun melesat dengan kecepatan sedang menuju lokasi yang sudah Luhan beri tau.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Yanggu Apartment dengan dua koper yang ia bawa di masing-masing tangannya dan tas punggung yang melekat di punggungnya. Ia mengamati tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai hari ini hingga hari-hari berikutnya. Tempat yang nyaman dan bersih. Apartemen ini tergolong cukup besar untuk tujuh ruangan yang ada di setiap lantainya. Cocok untuk ditinggali bersama keluarga besar, tidak seperti apartemennya dulu yang hanya dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa. Yanggu Apartment terdiri dari lima lantai dengan tujuh ruangan di setiap lantainya.

Luhan memakai topi jaketnya, bertujuan agar jika ia bertemu Baekhyun ia dapat menutupi wajahnya dengan topi jaket ini. Setelah ia rasa rambutnya telah tertutup dengan sempurna, barulah ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kaca otomatis apartemen itu. Ketika ia memasuki lobby apartemen, Luhan tak menemukan seorang wanita muda yang biasanya selalu duduk di balik meja resepsionis apartemen itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sang Resepsionis saja. Luhan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di lobby apartemen itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkannya. Ia bosan menunggu Sang Resepsionis yang tak kunjung muncul.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di lobby itu. Luhan sekarang sudah asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya sehingga ia menghiraukan bunyi langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya itu. Hawa di ruangan itu terasa sangat dingin menusuk, ditambah sekarang juga sedang musim dingin. Luhan merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, masih focus pada ponselnya. Perhatian Luhan benar-benar terpusat pada ponsel sekarang.

Seorang Pria pucat yang tadi berjalan mendekati Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya pada jarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempat dimana Luhan duduk. Ia mengamati Luhan dengan seksama, lalu ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Luhan berada. Lalu ketika ia berada di dekat Luhan.. " Hey." Sapanya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, ingin melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya tadi. Ia seketika terdiam, gugup. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Luhan mimpi apa semalam? Bagaimana bisa seorang Pria super tampan dengan penampilan kerennya sedang berdiri tepat di depan Luhan? Ahh.. Luhan rasanya ingin melayang.

" Halo." Sapa Pria pucat itu lagi karena orang yang ia sapa tadi sepertinya tak kunjung ingin menjawab sapaannya dan malah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti sedang melongo. Luhan yang sadar dengan suara Pria itu lagi dengan cepat merubah ekspresi melongonya.

" H-hai." Luhan menjawabnya dengan gugup. Jujur saja, jantung Luhan sedang menggila sekarang. Pria pucat yang mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia sapa itu segera menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ohh.. Luhan benar-benar merasa seperti melayang sekarang. Jantungnya serasa seperti ingin meledak melihat senyum dari Pria tampan itu.

" Boleh aku duduk?." Tanya Pria pucat itu. Ia pegal juga berdiri lama-lama.

Luhan segera menggeser badannya untuk Pria itu duduk. Sekarang Pria pucat itu telah duduk di samping Luhan sekarang. Tak taukah Pria itu bahwa jantung Luhan sudah siap meledak kapan saja?. Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku itu, Sang Pria pucat kembali menatap Luhan.

" Kau kenapa sendirian disini?." Tanya Pria itu.

" A-aku sedang menunggu Resepsionis."

" Ada apa? Kau baru pindah?." Pria pucat itu menebak setelah ia melihat koper-koper yang dibawa Luhan.

" Y-ya."

" Ahh.. Kulihat Noona sedang makan malam di café apartemen ini." Pria pucat itu menunjuk ke arah pintu kaca otomatis yang bertuliskan 'café' itu.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. " Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Tambah Pria pucat itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kau berani sekali malam-malam sendirian."

" M-memangnya kenapa?."

" Tidak. Hanya saja apa kau tidak takut dengan bahaya yang sering terjadi di malam hari? Lagipula kau seorang gadis, banyak orang jahat di luar sana."

Luhan seolah tak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia hanya menatap wajah Pria pucat itu tanpa menyimak dengan benar apa yang Pria itu katakana. " A-ah.. Aku bisa jaga diri." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Hening.. Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka dan tiba-tiba….

Drrtt.. drrttt..

Ponsel Pria itu bergetar. Dengan cepat Pria itu mengangkat ponselnya lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap punggung Pria itu yang sekarang telah keluar dari pintu masuk apartemen itu. Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lain sedang menuju ke arahnya.

" Ahh.. Luhan-ssi? Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Luhan ingat dengan wajah ini. Ya, wanita ini adalah orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi, Sang Resepsionis. " Tak apa. Lagipula aku belum lama disini." Luhan tersenyum.

" Baiklah, ini kunci apartemenmu." Resepsionis Noona itu memberikan kunci dengan gantungan bertuliskan '07' pada Luhan.

" Terima kasih err.."

" Hee Jung. Panggil saja aku Hee Jung."

" Ahh.. Baiklah, Hee Jung Noona." Luhan tersenyum pada Hee Jung.

" Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar sudah yakin ingin tinggal di apartemen 07? Masih ada 4 ruangan kosong yang ada di lantai 3 dan 4."

" Ya aku yakin. Lagipula temanku tinggal di apartemen 06. Ada apa Noona?."

" Ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau tak ingin tau cerita tentang kamar 07?." Resepsionis Noona itu setengah berbisik pada Luhan.

" Cerita? Kurasa aku pernah menonton film Apartment 07." Jawab Luhan tak nyambung.

" I-iya.. Kurang lebih ceritanya seperti itu."

Luhan terkikih pelan. " Noona, itu hanya ada di film."

" Bagaimana kalau benar-benar ada?."

" Aku tak percaya."

" Kau harus percaya." Resepsionis Noona itu kekeh dengan pendapatnya.

" Ya.. terserahlah. Aku lelah Noona, aku ke kamar ya?."

Hee Jung mengangguk-angguk dengan takut. Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dari bangku Lobby itu dan menggenggam koper-koper miliknya.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa Noona." Luhan tersenyum pada Hee Jung dan ia pun pergi menuju lift. Namun, sebelum Luhan memasuki lift, suara terdengar dari arah tempat duduknya tadi. " Luhan-ah, Kau harus berhati-hati ya!." Seru Sang Resepsionis.

Luhan hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai respon dari perkataan Hee Jung dan Luhan segera masuk ke dalam lift.

Ting..

Luhan sudah sampai di lantai dua. Luhan melihat ada 6 ruangan di lantai dua ini. Dimulai dari ruangan dengan tulisan 03, 04, 05. Dan di seberangnya ada tiga ruangan lagi yang bertukiskan 06, 07, 08. Well, apartemen Luhan diapit oleh ruang 06 dan 08. Luhan tentu tau siapa penghuni dari apartemen 06 dan 08. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanbaek couple. Baekhyun yang ada di apartemen 06 dan Chanyeol yang ada di apartemen 08.

Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu apartemennya dan membuka kuncinya.

Kriiiieeeettttt…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembali lagi masuk ke gedung Yanggu Apartment. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia sedang mencari adik kecil yang manis tadi. Seketika pandangan Sehun terarah pada orang yang berada di balik meja Resepsionis. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hee Jung. Sehun menunggu Hee Jung yang sepertinya sedang ditelepon oleh orang yang ingin membooking ruangan di apartemen ini.

" Ya, terima kasih. Selamat malam." Ujar Hee Jung ramah pada orang yang berada di seberang sana. Lalu ia pun menutup telepon itu.

" Ya. Ada apa Sehun?."

" Noona, siapa yang menelepon barusan?."

" Ohh.. Dia Kyung Soo. Dia bilang ingin pindah ke sini."

" Ah.. Kyung Soo. Bukannya ia sudah lama tak tinggal di sini lagi?."

" Iya. Sepertinya ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Tuan Kim."

" Ah.. arasseo. Hmm.. Noona apa kau melihat gadis yang duduk disana?." Sehun menunjukkan bangku lobby yang diduduki oleh Luhan tadi.

Hee Jung terlihat berpikir. Gadis? Bukankah dari tadi tidak ada gadis di sini? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hee Jung berpikiran macam-macam. Bulu kuduknya berdiri sekarang.

" Sehun, tak ada gadis disini." Jawab Hee Jung takut-takut.

Sehun terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. Apa benar yang ia lihat tadi sama seperti yang orang-orang sering katakan? Sehun pun bergidik ngeri. " Benar Noona?." Sehun ingin memastikan.

" Ya, benar. Hanya aku satu-satunya gadis di apartemen ini." Hee Jung bertambah ngeri ketika ia menyebutkan hal itu.

Sehun seketika sadar. Bagimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang berani datang ke sini sendirian malam-malam seperti ini? Ahh.. bodohnya Sehun, ia tak sempat melihat apakah kaki gadis tadi menapak tanah atau mengawang seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan?

Sehun benar-benar bodoh. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat itu. Ia ingin melihat kaki yang mengawang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" Baiklah Noona, aku pergi dulu ya."

" Hey! Kau mau kemana?!." Hee Jung berteriak histeris ketika Sehun menjauh darinya dan hendak memasuki lift. " Aku ingin tidur, Noona!." Sehun juga sedikit berteriak. Jujur saja, Sehun merasa ngeri ketika ia mendapati dirinya yang baru saja melihat penampakan yang sering orang-orang katakan.

" Aish.. bocah itu. Pergi seenaknya setelah menakuti orang." Hee Jung berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hee Jung melihat jam super besar yang ada di lobby apartemen itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.17. Hee Jung menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat jam yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada. Ia takut pada apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun tadi.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Terlihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen itu. Hee Jung segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu dan ia pun tersenyum lebar.

" Ahh.. Kau rupanya."

" Ya. Apa kabarmu Noona?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krriiiiiiiieeeeeettttt…..

Bunyi pintu apartemen itu terdengar jelas ketika Luhan membuka pintunya. Luhan segera menghidupkan saklar lampu dan…

Ting…

Luhan seketika terperangah ketika mendapati bagaimana bentuk apartemen barunya ini. Apartemen ini benar-benar mewah untuk sebatas Mahasiswa. Barang-barang yang ada di apartemen itu sungguh menyilaukan mata, barang-barang branded . Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia memerhatikan lampu hias yang begitu indah. Dan tiba-tiba….

Wusssss….

Entah angin dari mana yang berhembus ke ruangan ini. Luhan seketika merasa kedinginan. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Lalu mata Luhan tertuju pada jendela besar yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi bukankah apartemen ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni? Tapi bagaimana bisa jendela besar itu terbuka dengan lebarnya? Luhan cepat-cepat pergi menuju jendela itu dan menutupnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba teringat pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Resepsionis Noona tadi. Ahh.. Luhan jadi merinding sekarang. Buru-buru ia tepis semua pikiran anehnya yang telah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. " Ah.. tenang Luhan." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara orang. Dengan hati-hati, ia tempelkan telinganya pada dinding. Ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang. Sepertinya orang itu sedang marah atau mengomel tak jelas. Luhan menyimak suara itu. Ahh… Luhan tau satu hal. Suara itu, suara sahabatnya, suara Baekhyun. Luhan terkikih geli mendengar omelan Baekhyun.

Dengan senyuman jahil, Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku jaketnya. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan pada Baekhyun.

' _Baek, kau jangan marah-marah.' _Tulis Luhan dan ia berhasil mengirimnya pada Baekhyun. Lalu Luhan tempelkan lagi telinganya pada dinding, ia mendengar Baekhyun berhenti mengomeli orang itu.

Drrttt… drrrttt..

Luhan mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk.

' _Ya! Kau jangan sok tau!.'_

' _Aku tau.'_

' _Ishh.. Memang kau paranormal?.'_

' _Sepertinya begitu kkk~. Kau tidak sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol kan?.'_

' _Tidak. Memang kenapa?.'_

' _Aku kira kau sedang bercinta dengannya.'_

' _Bokongku sakit, bodoh!.'_

' _Ya! Tak usah mengataiku!.'_

' _Kalau aku mau :p Oiya, bagaimana dengan kissmark di lehermu?.'_

' _Terserah saja :p Masih terlihat dengan jelas, Baek -_-'_

' _Ahh.. Sepertinya orang itu sangat bernafsu padamu, Luhan :D'_

' _Mana ada orang yang tidak bernafsu melihatku, Byunbaek :p'_

' _Ishh.. kau sungguh percaya diri. Beruntung orang itu sedang mabuk, kalau ia sadar pasti ia akan ketakutan melihat nenek sihir di hadapannya.'_

' _Ya! Kau mengataiku nenek sihir?! Kau nenek gayung, bebek!.'_

' _Terserah. Yang penting nenek gayung ini sudah memiliki kekasih :p'_

' _Ya! Kau mengejekku lagi, eoh?!.'_

' _Siapa yang mengejekmu? Lihatlah nenek sihir ini sedang marah-marah, ia terlihat sangat tua ckckcck.. mana ada lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya.'_

' _Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku bukan nenek sihir! Yasudah, aku mau tidur.'_

' _Hahahaa.. Mimpi indah nenek sihir __'_

' _Dasar nenek gayung!.'_

' _Oiya, kenapa kau belum tidur? Tumben sekali :/'_

' _Aku sedang belajar, bodoh!.'_

' _Belajar? Kau bercanda. Jujur padaku, kau sedang menguras bak mandi ya?'_

' _Ya! Bak mandi? Kau gila. Oiya, Baek aku ingin bercerita padamu.'_

' _Kau yang gila :p Cepat ceritakan!.'_

' _Hahh.. bukankah aku tadi bilang ingin tidur? Kau kenapa memaksaku bercerita? -_-'_

' _Ya! Kau bilang ingin cerita?!.'_

' _Sayang sekali tapi aku mengantuk Baek. Ceritanya di dalam mimpi saja ya, jaljayo :*'_

' _Mana bisa di dalam mimpi, Dasar Bodoh!'_

' _Bisa saja.'_

' _Bagaimana caranya? Cepat beri tau aku.'_

' _Bukankah aku bilang ingin tidur? Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku? -_- heoll'_

' _-_-'_

' _Bibirmu panjang sekali, Baek.'_

' _Kau yang panjang!'_

' _Apanya yang panjang?'_

' _Apalagi? Menurutmu?'_

' _Aku ingin tidur bodoh. Kenapa kau terus-terusan bertanya padaku? Ckckckc..'_

' _YA! LUHAN! KAU AWAS SAJA ! KAU TAK AKAN SELAMAT BERTEMU DENGANKU!'_

' _Hey aku mau tidur, kau kenapa mengancamku? -_-'_

' _YAAAA! KAU KALAU MAU TIDUR, TIDUR SAJA! KAU KENAPA MEMBALAS PESANKU TERUS!'_

' _Terserahku.'_

' _Yasudah, aku capek.'_

' _Aku tidak.'_

' _Lalu kau mau apa?.'_

' _Kenapa kau bertanya terus? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin tidur? -_-'_

' _TERSERAH KAU SAJA LUHAN! KAU! JANGAN MEMBALAS PESAN INI LAGI. AKU INGIN TIDUR TITIK.'_

' _Kenapa malah kau yang tidur duluan Baek? Bukankah aku duluan yang ingin tidur?'_

' _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_

Luhan menghempaskan ponselnya di sofa. Luhan kesal dan senang bisa mengerjai Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengatai rusa cantik sebagai nenek sihir. Luhan melihat jam di dinding. Pukul 11.48 malam. Hahh.. hampir tengah malam. Luhan tidak pernah tidur selarut ini. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan….. Luhan terperangah melihat apa yang ada di kamar itu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Heehehe maaf lama updatenya.. Lagi banyak kerjaan/ceileh/

oiya, saya mau lomba dance cover Hyuna-Red. Mohon doanya ya readersnim :) wkwkw

Ntar UN online readersnim.. hikss.. saya khawatir

Yaudah, abaikan curhatan saya hohoho saya lagi stres berat

Makasih buat semua readersnim yang udah bersedia baca

Last,

Revie Jusseyo~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai ( akan bertambah sesuai alur )

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Hyung, Who's that girl?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar tidur apartemennya yang baru. Luhan benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tiiiinnnggggg….

" Ahhhh! HELLO KITTY!." Luhan berteriak histeris ketika ia telah sadar dari ketakjubannnya. Ia segera berlari menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Luhan memeluk semua boneka Hello Kitty yang tersusun rapi di atas ranjang apartemen barunya. Jelas saja Luhan seperti orang gila sekarang, isi dari kamar tidur barunya semuanya berbau Hello Kitty. Mulai dari ranjang, bed cover, lampu tidur, meja, lemari, wardrobe, tirai hingga wallpaper dinding kamar tidurnya.

Luhan benar-benar senang. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan ruangan yang isinya Hello Kitty semua? Bukankah apartemen ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni? Ahh.. Luhan malas memikirkannya. Ia terlalu senang dan tak terasa ia telah tertidur dengan lelap sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul menunjukkan jam 1.00 dini hari. Pria pucat itu hanya mengotak-atik ponselnya, ia sedang mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Entah mengapa ia belum mengantuk sekarang. Mungkin ia masih kepikiran tentang 'penampakan' yang ia lihat di Lobby tadi. Ia melihat ke arah jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya yang masih belum ditutup. Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya sekarang. Dengan malas ia menuju jendela itu dan menutupnya dengan cepat. Jujur, ia kedinginan terlebih lagi ia teringat tentang kejadian di Lobby tadi, membuat bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri.

Ia menggapai knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya cepat, berniat untuk tidur bersama Hyungnya. O-ohh.. tapi sepertinya ia lupa satu hal. Kekasih Hyungnya masih berada di sini. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang, suasana yang sedang memanas di waktu hujan seperti ini. Pria pucat itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyender dengan santainya di dinding kamarnya, menonton adegan panas live di depan matanya.

" Ahh.. ahhh.. Ba-by le-bihh ce-pathh ahhh.." Baekhyun meracau tak jelas.

" Babyhh.. K-kauhh nikmat akhh.." Chanyeol pun membalas racauan Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan jarinya di lubang Baekhyun dengan liar. Posisi mereka sekarang sedang membelakangi Sehun. Baekhyun yang sedang menungging di sofa dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpu di meja. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa, wajahnya yang berada tepat di depan bokong Baekhyun sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang kemerahan yang sangat menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Tiga jarinya masih saja menusuk-nusuk lubang Baekhyun.

" Yeollhh.. Tangankuhh pe-gal akkhhh.." Chanyeol yang mendengar keluhan dari kekasihnya tersayang itu langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

" Baby, kita langsung ke inti ya?." Minta Chanyeol sambil berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk cepat dan ia memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Baru saja ia hendak memeluk badan Chanyeol, namun matanya lebih dulu menangkap sosok yang tengah menyaksikan kegiatan panas mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Yakkk! Bocah, kau kenapa di sini eoh?!." Baekhyun melotot pada Sehun. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia sangat terkejut melihat Sehun ada di sana.

" Memang kenapa? Ini ruang tamu kan?." Balas Sehun santai lalu mendekat ke tempat Chanbaek duduk. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mereka memungut pakaian mereka di lantai dan memasangnya dengan cepat. " Yakk! Kau mau mengintip eoh?!." Teriak Baekhyun histeris ketika Sehun mendekati mereka.

" Pakai saja bajumu, Hyung. Aku tak tertarik dengan punyamu." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menuju sofa tanpa melihat ke arah Chanbaek yang sibuk memakai baju masing-masing.

" Yak! Memangnya aku juga tertarik dengan punyamu?!." Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada tingginya. Baekhyun kesal pada sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

" Punyamu tak menarik, Hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil menggenggam remote tv dan menyalakannya.

" Yakk! Kau! Chanyeol baby, Aku menarik kan?." Ujar Baekhyun manja kepada Chanyeol. " Tentu saja, Baby. Jika kau tak menarik, mana mungkin aku ketagihan melakukan seks denganmu." Jawab Chanyeol. Pernyataan Chanyeol ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah. Lagi-lagi ia lupa kalau ia sedang kesal pada Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol pun terlihat jijik. Ia memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang ingin muntah. Melihat respon Sehun ini membuat Baekhyun kembali ingat akan kekesalannya pada Sehun. Dengan cepat ia daratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

PLETAKK!

" Aww! Hyung, kau kenapa menjitakku?!." Protes Sehun ketika ia mendapat sebuah jitakan yang cukup kencang dari Hyungnya.

" Kau kenapa memasang ekspresi itu huh?!."

" Memang kenapa? Aku akan tetap tampan jika memasang ekspresi apapun." Jawab Sehun sedikit membanggakan diri.

Chanyeol yang sudah sering melihat adegan pertengkaran antara kedua orang itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau kapan adegan seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi. Mungkin hanya ketika mereka sudah dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa. Hahaha.. Chanyeol juga sering tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua orang ini. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin mengalah. Ahh.. Chanyeol merindukan saudaranya yang dulu juga sering ia jahili sampai ia kesal. Tapi sayang sekali, Saudaranya itu sedang berada di London untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Chanyeol jadi merindukannya.

" Cihh.. Tampan apanya? Kekasih saja tak punya."

" Yakk! Aku hanya belum menemukan yang menarik."

" Tch, mana ada orang yang menarik yang mau melirikmu, bodoh!."

" Fansku banyak, Hyung. Jadi aku hanya tinggal piilih."

" Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau punya banyak fans?." Ucap Baekhyun mengejek.

" Belum ada yang menarik."

" Cihh.. alasanmu sungguh tak masuk akal."

" Yak! Yakk! Kalian berisik sekali." Kali ini Chanyeol ikut bersuara. Ia tau kalau tak ada yang menengahi maka pertengkaran mereka pun tak kunjung usai.

" Hyung, kalau kau terganggu, pulang saja sana." Ucap Sehun datar.

" Yakk! Anak ini benar-benar." Chanyeol pun sedikit emosi dengan sepupu kekasihnya itu. Kalau ia bukan sepupu kekasihnya, mungkin Sehun sudah ditendang olehnya keluar Apartemen itu.

" Sudahlah, Chanyeol baby. Tak usah urusi albino itu." Baekhyun menenangkan Kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun segera mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol. " Aish.. Sehun, kau benar-benar mengganggu kami." Ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun yang tengah menonton tv sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

" Teruskan saja, Hyung. Lagipula aku tak akan mengganggu acara kalian." Jawabnya datar tanpa melepas tatapannya dari tv.

" Yak! Aku sudah tidak mood, asal kau tau." Baekhyun melotot pada Sehun. " Kau kenapa belum tidur?."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di Lobby tadi. Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian itu dengan Hyungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Baekhyun. " Hyung, kau tau, aku tadi melihat penampakan." Bisik Sehun pelan.

Mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, Baekhyun langsung bergidik ngeri. " Benarkah? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Cepat ceritakan. Apa sama seperti yang orang lain katakan?." Walaupun Baekhyun merinding tapi ia sangat antusias dengan cerita Sehun. Ia benar-benar tertarik mengenai topik ini.

Sehun sedikit menerawang " Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya mirip. Hanya saja sama-sama perempuan. Tapi hantu yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis remaja cantik. Sepertinya ia satu tahun di bawahku."

" Lalu? Kakinya mengambang tidak?."

" Aku tidak tau, Hyung. Aku tidak sempat melihat kakinya."

Chanyeol yang sedikit tak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itupun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Hey, Kalian ini bicara apa?."

" Tapi yang kulihat, ia membawa koper, sepertinya baru pindah." Lanjut Sehun, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

" Hey! Mana mungkin ada hantu yang pindah. Maksudmu hantu itu pindahan, begitu?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil diselingi tawa mengejek.

" Tentu saja tidak, Baby. Mungkin ia hanya mengelabui kita dengan menyamar seperti manusia atau ketika ia meninggal, ia sedang ingin pindah." Baekhyun menyela.

Mendengar perkataan dari mulut Sang Kekasih, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini begitu percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Jelas saja, mana ada hantu yang membawa koper.

" Hyung, kau kenapa belum pulang?." Tanya Sehun datar pada Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Ia sudah mengantuk sekarang. Ia ingin tidur. Tapi Chanyeol yang terus berada di Apartemen mereka pasti membuat Baekhyun tak kunjung tidur. Well, Sehun tak ingin mengaku begitu saja pada Baekhyun kalau sebenarnya yang menjadi tujuan utamanya keluar dari kamar dan memilih nonton itu karena ia takut berada sendirian di kamarnya dan teringat pada penampakan yang ia lihat tadi.

Sehun terus saja mengutuk Chanyeol yang tak kunjung pulang. Dengan mata yang hanya terlihat segaris itu, Sehun terus saja mencoba berpura-pura terjaga. " Kau mengusirku huh?." Tanya Chanyeol setengah emosi pada 'calon adik ipar'nya itu.

" Bukan begitu maksudku, Hyung." Sehun mencoba mengelak " Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun Hyung kesakitan. Lagipula jika Baekhyun Hyung tak bisa berjalan, pasti ia akan menyuruh-nyuruhku terus, apalagi tingkat kecerewetannya pasti akan bertambah. Aigoo.. Dengan memikirkannya saja aku sudah tak tahan." Sehun asal memilih alasan yang menurutnya sedikit pas untuk mengelak.

" Yakk! Sehun! Kau apa-apaan, eoh?!." Baekhyun tak terima mendengar perkataan , ia akui kalau ia sering menyuruh-nyuruh Sehun ketika ia habis bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ia tak bisa berjalan. Chanyeol sangat ganas ketika berada di atas ranjang. Apalagi kejantanan milik Chanyeol memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar.

" Itu kenyataannya, Hyung," Jawab Sehun masih terus menatap televisi. Ia mati-matian menahan kantuknya. Ia berusaha terlihat segar, padahal ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Dengan setengah mati, ia berusaha membuat matanya terlihat masih segar dan suaranya yang terdengar masih jelas. Jujur saja, itu sangat sulit dilakukan apalagi dengan pendengarannya yang lama-kelamaan menghilang.

" Benarkah, Baby?." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" E-eh-ehh.. y-ya." Baekhyun terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Walaupun sakit, ia tetap saja ingin dijamah dan disentuh lebih dalam lagi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan Sang Kekasih pun sedikit merasa bersalah. " Kenapa kau tak bilang, Baby? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus sayang surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

" Tidak. Kau tak menyakitiku, Baby." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau ia baik-baik saja setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Shit! Drama macam apa ini? Sehun sudah tak tahan melihat drama yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol pulang dan ia bisa membujuk Baekhyun untuk tidur bersama. Tapi kenapa malah drama ini yang disuguhkan di hadapannya?

" Yak! Yak! Hyung, kau pulanglah sekarang. Ini sudah malam dan hampir pagi, kau tau." Ujar Sehun ketus.

" Yak! Kau sabar sedikit." Chanyeol melotot pada Sehun dan beralih pada Baekhyun " Baby, aku pulang dulu ya." Ujarnya sambil mengecup surai hitam kekasihnya, turun ke dahi, kedua matanya, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibirnya. " TIdur yang nyenyak, Baby." Lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

" Hati-hati, Chanyeol Baby." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sehun mual mendengarnya. Hati-hati apanya? Chanyeol hanya akan melewati satu ruangan dan tak mungkin terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Sehun sering berpikir kalau Sepupunya dan Kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Ahh Sehun, kau hanya belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika sedang dilanda mabuk cinta seperti mereka.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang ingin beranjak dari sofa dan dengan cepat ia cekal tangannya. " Hyung, kau ingin tidur?."

" Ya. Kau sudah merusak waktuku dan Chanyeol!."

" Kau kenapa membentakku? Bukankah yang kukatakan memang benar?."

" Setidaknya jangan kau katakan di depan Chanyeol, dasar bodoh!."

" Terserahku, Hyung."

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Albino!."

" Terserah saja."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika suara Sehun menginterupsinya. " Hyung." Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berbalik dan melihat Sehun.

" Apa lagi?." Jawabnya malas.

" Kau tak takut pada penampakan yang kuceritakan tadi?."

Baekhyun langsung bergidik ngeri dan berbalik menatap Sehun. " Sehun, kau bisa tidur bersamaku malam ini?."

Gotcha! Sehun sangat menantikan tawaran itu. Dengan jahil, ia ingin menggoda Baekhyun dulu. " Wahh.. Lihatlah! Kau ingin melampiaskan hasratmu yang tertunda kepadaku, Hyung?."

" Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Aku takut."

" Ya..ya..ya.. Aku tau kau itu penakut, Hyung."

" Cihh.. Sok berani."

" Baiklah, karena kebaikan hatiku, aku menerima tawaranmu, Hyung. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam padaku."

" Yakk! Bodoh! Aku tak sudi menyentuhmu!."

" Aishh.. Mana ada orang yang menolak namja tampan sepertiku, Hyung."

" Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya. Sehun terkekeh geli ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Hyungnya. Well, walaupun mereka adalah sepupu tapi bagi Sehun, Baekhyun sudah seperti Saudaranya sendiri. Sehun sangat menyukai wajah kesal, marah atau apapun itu yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti Nenek tua yang hobby mengomel. Ia sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun.

**To Be Continued…..**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Haiii haiii... maaf ya updatenya ngaret bangetttttt... kerjaan lagi numpuk

Ohiya, banyak yang nanyain ini epep bakal horror atu enggak, sejujurnya ini epep awalnya mau dibikin horror tapi dikit doang sih, makanya gak ditulis di genre wkwkwkwk tenang saja bebeb-bebeb ku tercintahhh

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah bersedia baca, ngereview, ngefav maupun ngefollow ini epep abal saya

Oiya, kalau mau sekedar tanya-tanya atau pengen kenal lebih deket sama saya, add saja fb saya **Wahida Ariani **wkwkwkwk promosi dikit gapapalah ya

Last,

Review Jusseyo


	6. Chapter 6

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, Kyung Ah

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : He's Back!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun's POV**

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Kamar ini sudah terasa sangat terang walaupun tirai-tirai belum dibuka. Tetesan air hujan yang terdengar samar-samar masih saja terdengar sama seperti tadi, tidak melebat, tidak juga mereda. Dengan malas kubuka mataku, aku memang tidak tidur dari tadi, hanya memejamkan mataku.

Kau tau alasan aku tidak tidur, atau lebih tepatnya tidak dapat tidur? Ya, seseorang bertubuh gempal yang sedang tidur di sampingku kini sangatlah nakal ketika tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika ia terus-terusan memelukku? Bahkan ia juga menerjang-nerjang tubuhku. Ahh.. rasanya tubuh atletis ku kini telah remuk.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengusikku sedari tadi. Ya, bunyi samar yang terdengar dari arah luar balkon kamar. Kalau aku tidak salah, bunyi itu dimulai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kulihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45.

Kriiieeetttt… kriiiiiieeeeetttttt… krriiiieeeetttttt

Bunyi itu terdengar berirama. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kaca balkon kamar. Semakin dekat, bunyi itu terdengar semakin jelas. Satu hal yang ku tahu sekarang, bunyi itu bukan dari balkon kamar ini, melainkan dari balkon kamar sebelah kiri.

Tunggu dulu. Balkon kamar sebelah kiri? S-se-sebelah kiri? T-tapi bukankah kamar sebelah kiri itu ruang 07? Ruang 07? Bulu kudukku berdiri dengan sempurna sekarang. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melihat hal-hal yang seperti ini? Maafkan aku yang sering mengerjai Baekhyun Hyung. Mungkin Baekhyun Hyung telah mengutukku. Habislah riwayatku.

Kusibak sedikit tirai pintu kaca balkon, lalu kugeser sedikit pintu itu untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sebenarnya makhluk itu. Oh Tuhan, aku sunguh tak berani melihat rupa makhluk itu. Dengan takut-takut kulihat makhluk itu dari bawah. Ayunan itu terus saja bergerak dengan bunyi khasnya yang berirama.

Kulihat sepasang kaki putih mulus yang menggantung, tidak sampai menginjak tanah, bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, mengikuti arah gerak ayunan itu. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar mengerikan. Kuberanikan melihat ke atas dan kulihat makhluk itu berambut coklat. Aku belum benar-benar melihat rupanya karena ia sedang menunduk sekarang. Tak lama, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tak.. takk.. takkk..

Kurasa waktu benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. B-bu-bukankah itu-itu-itu? Ya Tuhan, hantu itu benar-benar sedang mengikutiku! Dengan sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan semua energiku yang terasa menghilang tadi. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke ranjang dan meloncat ke atasnya

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa Hyuuuunnngggggg!" Kataku sambil merebut selimut Baekhyun Hyung dan menenggelamkan tubuhku seutuhnya.

" Ya! Yaa! Yaaaa! Kau kenapa, eoh?"

" H-hyung a-ak-aku-"

" Ya kau kenapaa?"

" Han-han ak-aku me-lihat-"

" Kau bicaralah yang benar. Aish, pagi-pagi kau sudah membuatku frustasi." Ucap Baekhyun Hyung jengkel.

Kuhembuskan nafasku berkali-kali untuk menetralkan detak jantungku. " Huhh, Hyung kau tau, aku melihat hantu yang semalam di kamar sebelah."

Baekhyun Hyung terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. Sungguh, aku tak sedang membuat sebuah lelucon sekarang. " Ya! Sehun bodoh! Mana ada hantu pagi-pagi begini."

" Hyung, aku bersumpah."

" Kau sedang berusaha mengerjaiku kan?"

Kriiiieeeeeettttt… krrriiiiiieeeettt….. kriiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeetttttt…

" Hyung, kau dengar? Aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu."

" Kau mau menakutiku, begitu?"

" Aish, kau benar-benar keras kepala."

" Baiklah, kita buktikan. Kalau kau terbukti sedang mengerjaiku, mmm.. bagaimana kalau mobilmu kusita?"

" Terserah kau saja, Hyung. Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu."

" Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan."

Kulangkahkan kakiku di belakang Baekhyun Hyung. Sungguh, aku masih takut. Kucengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun Hyung ketika ia hendak menggeser pintu balkon. " Hyung, hati-hati."

Setelah pintu telah terbuka dengan sempurna, kami melangkahkan kaki kami ke lantai balkon. Glek! Kudengar Baekhyun Hyung sedang menelan salivanya dengan kasar. " Se-sehun?"

" Hyung aku tidak bohong kan?" Tanyaku sambil memejamkan mataku. Ya, sedari tadi aku hanya menutup mataku. Aku tak ingin nantinya terus-terusan terbayang sosok mengerikan makhluk itu.

" A-aku ti-dak ja-di menyita mobilmuuuuuu huwaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurasakan angin kencang di tempat Baekhyun Hyung berdiri tadi. Kuberanikan untuk membuka mataku dan kulihat Baekhyun Hyung sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingku. Mataku bertubrukkan dengan mata makhluk itu. Dan sialnya, makhluk itu sedang menatapku sekarang.

**Sehun's POV End**

**.**

**.**

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa hyuuuunnnngggggg" Sehun meloncat ke atas ranjang dan menimpa tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar sedang ketakutan sekarang. " Ya! Bodoh! Kau kenapa tidak menutup pintu?!"

" Aku takut, Hyung."

" Kau kira aku tidak takut apa?"

" Hyung, cepat hubungi Chanyeol Hyung! Suruh dia kemari."

" Bukankah kau mengusirnya semalam? Kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhnya ke sini?"

" Cepatlah, Hyung!"

" Halo, apa ada orang di dalam?" Kali ini terdengar suara dari luar balkon.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa hantunya bisa bicaraaa!"

" Ya! Kalian kenapa ribut-ribut?" Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Baekhyun pun dibuat terheran-heran dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sang Kekasih, " Baby, untung kau datang."

" Memang ada apa, heum?"

" Kau tau, di luar ada hantu." Tunjuk Baekhyun ngeri pada balkon kamarnya. Chanyeol yang tak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu pun segera melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka. " Baby, hati-hati." Baekhyun memperingati. " Tenang saja." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

Tak.. takk.. takkk….

Sekian detik berlalu..

Detik berganti menit….

Hening, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menunggu di dalam kamar hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Chanyeol tak dimakan hantu itu. Sehun yang mulai bosan dan Baekhyun yang semakin khawatir menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung muncul. " Sehun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat khawatir sambil terus menggigiti ujung kukunya.

" Aku tidak tau, Hyung."

" Hahahaha…" Terdengar suara tawa dari arah luar. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengar itu pun terheran-heran dibuatnya, mereka saling menatap. " Sehun, apa kau berpikir sama sepertiku?"

" Kurasa begitu, Hyung."

" Oh tidak, Chanyeolku yang malang huwaaaa" Baekhyun yang mengira Chanyeol sudah dirasuki hantu itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sudah membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Chanyeol di masa depan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah dirasuki oleh hantu.

" Baby, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu balkon.

" Baby, itu benar kau? Kau masih hidup?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

" Baby, Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Lalu kau kenapa tertawa sendirian, Hyung?" Sehun menimpali. Sehun ingin menginterogasi Chanyeol, apa benar ini Chanyeol yang asli?

" Hey, kalian ada apa?" Chanyeol masih bingung melihat tatapan dari kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia merasa seperti orang asing ketika ditatap seperti itu. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha menggapai tangannya tapi telah ditepis oleh Baekhyun lebih dulu.

" Pergi kau dari tubuh kekasihku!" Teriakan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir terjungkal dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Benar-benar seperti suara wanita. Sangat melengking.

" Baby, ini aku. Kekasihmu. Park Chan Yeol." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. " Aku tidak percaya, setan sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya yang kerasukan di sini siapa? Chanyeol atau Baekhyun?

" Aku mendukungmu, Hyung. Jangan percaya pada setan sialan ini." Sehun mengompori dan ia pun berhasil mendapatkan bantal yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, kekasihnya dan calon adik iparnya menyebutnya dengan 'setan sialan' tapi ia tidak mungkin melempar bantal pada kekasihnya. Alhasil, Chanyeol pun menghujani Sehun dengan bantal-bantal yang melayang.

" Ya! Setan sialan berhenti."

" Kau benar-benar sialan, Sehun."

" Ya! Kau berani-beraninya mengatai sepupuku sialan, setan!" Kini Baekhyun yang dengan ganasnya menyerbu Chanyeol dengan bantal-bantal yang berterbangan. Melihat adegan ini, Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk membalas dendam pada Si Setan Sialan itu. Dengan cepat ia memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang kewalahan menepis bantal-bantal yang berterbangan dari Baekhyun.

Drtt.. Drrrrttt…..

Bunyi ponsel bergetar seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama 'Luhaenn' yang terpampang pada screen Smartphone nya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau. Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana.

" Hahaha.. Baek, kau benar-benar penakut."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Luhan di seberang sana. " Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang bodoh rupanya."

" Jangan mengataiku, rusa. Cepat katakan apa maumu menelponku pagi-pagi seperti ini? Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

" Termasuk menghajar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung. Dari mana Luhan tau kalau ia sedang menghajar Chanyeol? Ahh tidak, tidak, Luhan hanya menebak. Lagi pula tebakannya meleset. Bukankah ia sekarang sedang menghajar Si Setan Sialan dan bukan Chanyeol?

" Ya, ya, ya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang kau sebut dengan 'setan sialan' itu." Tambah Luhan sambil diiringi tawanya di seberang sana. Seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

" Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang ku akui kalau kau benar-benar seorang paranormal atau abnormal lebih tepatnya."

" Ya! Kau enak saja mengataiku abnormal, bebek!"

" Kau rusa goreng, cepat katakan inti dari masalahmu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku!"

" Dasar bebek rebus! Oke, sekarang cepat ke balkon kamarmu."

" Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh? Di sana ada setan!"

" Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut setan? Cepatlah, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan melihat Namja tampan."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih yang terletak di atas nakasnya. Entah apa tujuannya membawa gelas berisi air putih itu. Senjata untuk membela diri? Atau ia ingin mengusir setan itu dengan cara menjampi-jampi air yang dibawanya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai balkon dan dengan cepat ia siram air yang ada di gelasnya tepat pada wajah orang yang berada di depan pintu balkonnya. Ya, Apartemen Yanggu memang memiliki balkon yang besar dan tak ada pembatas untuk setiap kamarnya. Jadi siapa saja bisa berjalan ke balkon kamar lain selain kamar miliknya sendiri, sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Dan naasnya, belum sempat Luhan mengagetkan Baekhyun, ia sudah mendapat guyuran air dari sahabatnya. Benar-benar na'as, mendapat guyuran air ketika cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya seperti ini.

" Bebek rebus! Kau kenapa menyiramku, eoh?!" Luhan yang sudah basah kuyup hanya bisa sewot seperti sekarang. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kalau itu adalah Luhan, Sahabatnya, hanya bisa terkekeh melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Siapa suruh membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sampai memekik histeris seperti orang kesetanan di depan Chanyeol? Huhh.. Rasakan pembalasan Baekhyun padamu, Luhan.

" Hahahaha… Kau seperti kucing malang yang tercebur ke parit, Luhan-ah. Hahaha" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi garang Luhan yang menurut Baekhyun seperti kucing malang. Ya, Luhan benar-benar tak pantas memasang ekspresi garang, yang ada malah ia tambah menggemaskan.

" Ya! Byun Baekhyun, berhentilah tertawa!"

" Hahahaaaahahaahahaha kau kasihan sekali, rusa goreng. Hahahahahah-"

BYURRRRR!

Seember air berhasil membasahi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan digantikan dengan Luhan yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang. " Hahahahaha Baek kau malang sekali." Ucap Luhan dan…

BYURRRRR!

Siraman ember kedua kali ini tertuju pada Luhan dan coba tebak siapa pelaku dari penyiraman air seember- ahh tidak- dua ember ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar berpikir kalau Hyungnya telah dirasukki oleh setan yang ada di hadapannya kini. Tapi tunggu, setan?

Sehun mengamati kaki Luhan dan ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda setan pada diri Luhan. Kaki Luhan menginjak tanah dan tidak mengambang.

" Haatchiiii." Luhan bersin, ia benar-benar merasa kedinginan sekarang. Cukup! Sehun sudah mengambil kesimpulan. Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah hantu, setan atau semacamnya. Mana ada hantu bersin seperti tadi. Wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan sekaligus memelas membuat Sehun iba padanya.

" Ahh.. Adik kecil, maafkan Oppa. Jja, masuk ke dalam saja. Di sini dingin." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang basah kuyup hanya dapat terdiam di tempat tanpa bisa bicara apapun. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. Siapa yang dia maksud dengan adik kecil? Oppa? Ia benar-benar merasa sinting hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menuntun Luhan ke kamar miliknya. Sehun masih saja memegangi lengan Luhan seakan Luhan akan jatuh jika ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Luhan. Luhan masih tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Ia terlalu kedinginan sampai-sampai berpikir dan mencerna perkataan orang yang ada di sampingnya ini pun ia tak mampu.

" Adik kecil, Aku tidak punya pakaian perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kau memakai bajuku saja? Tidak keberatan kan?" Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Ia sungguh tidak dapat berpikir sekarang.

" Baguslah. Ini handuknya dan pakaiannya. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, nanti kau demam." Ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan tertegun, baru kali ini ia merasa seseorang benar-benar perhatian padanya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, entah dapat keberanian dari mana ia bersikap begitu kepada orang asing yang entah siapa namanya. Sehun tak tega melihat gadis cantik itu kedinginan karenanya. Ohh ayolah! Sehun masih menganggapnya gadis cantik yang berusia satu tahun atau dua tahun di bawahnya.

Sehun hampir menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya " Adik kecil, kalau kau sudah selesai, keluar saja ya. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia menatap dirinya di cermin ketika Sehun sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Luhan merasa melayang diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh seorang Pria tampan. Ia menangkupkan pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ohh, apakah ia benar-benar tetap pada pendiriannya dengan tipe pria idaman China dan Western? Kita lihat saja nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun yang sedang berada di dapur pun dibuat kebingungan dengan minuman hangat apa yang harus ia buat untuk adik kecil itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus membuat apa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang ada di meja makan yang entah milik siapa. " Ahh.. kebetulan sekali." Ujarnya bermonolog ria lalu melesat ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, Sehun mendapati gadis cantik itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. " Eheemmm" Sehun berdehem untuk menyadarkan gadis itu kalau ada seseorang di sini. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum padanya. Sangat manis, pikir Sehun.

Sehun menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Luhan, " ini, minumlah." Luhan segera mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya. " Bagaimana? Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk di samping Luhan.

" Sedikit." Jawab Luhan " Terima kasih untuk minumannya."

" Ahh.. tidak apa, lagipula aku yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali meminum coklat panasnya. " Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Mengira-ngira siapa nama sosok yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya kini.

" Luhan." Jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum pada Sehun. " Ahh.. Luhan. Nama yang indah. Baiklah Luhan, namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun sambil mengukurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Luhan.

" Kau tinggal di ruang 07?"

" Ya."

" Bersama siapa?"

" Aku tinggal sendiri."

" Benarkah? Lalu di mana orang tuamu?"

" Orang tuaku tinggal di Beijing."

" Woahh.. jauh sekali. Kau benar-benar gadis tomboy."

" Gadis tomboy?"

" Ya. Maksudku, kau benar-benar gadis tomboy yang berani tinggal sendirian jauh dari orang tua. Lihat saja, potongan rambutmu sangat pendek seperti laki-laki."

Luhan terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Siapa yang ia maksud dengan gadis tomboy?

" Hahahahahaha Dia laki-laki, bodoh!" Ledek Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan dan kembali lagi menatap Baekhyun. " Hyung, kau jangan bercanda."

" Kau tidak percaya? Mau kubukakan celananya di sini agar kau percaya?" Tanya Baekhyun frontal dan sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepala Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya.

" Ya! Kau, dasar bebek rebus!" Luhan melotot pada Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Luhan adalah laki-laki? Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan terlalu cantik untuk disebut sebagai laki-laki. Sehun akan tetap ngotot pada Baekhyun kalau Luhan adalah perempuan jika saja ia tak melihat sebuah tonjolan di leher Luhan. Luhan memiliki jakun.

" Ya! Kalian ini selalu bertengkar. Ini masih pagi." Chanyeol menengahi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sepertinya hendak memulai sebuah peperangan di pagi hari ini. Tidak ada bedanya ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. Sama-sama seperti kucing dan anjing. Chanyeol tau kalau Kekasihnya lah biang dari segala keributan. Setidaknya, Chanyeol sangat bersyukur Baekhyun dapat berubah jadi Baekhyun yang manja dan penurut ketika bersama dirinya. Huffttt… Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung.

" Dan kau Sehun, sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Bersiaplah! Kau akan terlambat." Ceramah Chanyeol pada Sehun. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berperan ganda dalam kehidupan Sehun. Selain berperan sebagai Sepupu dan Kekasih dari sepupunya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga berperan sebagai Ibu dan Ayah bagi Sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun sebagai Ibu dan Chanyeol sebagai Ayah.

" Aish, Hyung di luar sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau sekolah." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu ia melirik Luhan. " Luhan, kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Di luar sangat dingin."

" Aku memang tidak sekolah." Jawab Luhan sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

" Luhan tidak sekolah lagi, bodoh!" Baekhyun pun mulai sewot. " Kau, tidak usah banyak alasan. Cepat mandi!"

" Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti pada apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

" Luhan temanku, bodoh!" Baekhyun benar-benar tersulut emosinya. Sepupunya itu benar-benar bodoh, lemot, autis ahh atau apa saja yang sejenis itu.

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" BISA SAJA! KAU CEPATLAH MANDI! TAK USAH BANYAK TANYA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBERI TAU PAMAN DAN BIBI OH!" O-ohh.. Sehun membangunkan singa lapar di pagi buta seperti ini.

" Ck, tak perlu mengancamku, Hyung. Dan Luhan, aku salut padamu yang sudi berteman dengan manusia macam ini." Sehun langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia tau kalau singa itu benar-benar sedang mengamuk sekarang.

" Yaa! Kau, Oh Sehun sialan! Awas saja kau!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan.

" Baby, tenanglah." Chanyeol kadang ngeri sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang marah-marah dan mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan seperti sekarang. Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun segelas air untuk meredakan amarahnya.

" Huhh.. Anak itu benar-benar." Baekhyun memijit-mijit keningnya dan pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut akibat melihat ulah Sehun.

" Baek, kau kenapa tak memberitauku kalau kau punya sepupu seperti itu?" Luhan memilih bertanya pada Baekhyun ketika ia rasa amarah Baekhyun telah reda.

" Memang aku harus memberitaumu?"

" Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kenapa kau dari dulu tak mengenalkanku pada sepupumu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Sejak kapan Luhan ingin dikenalkan pada seseorang apalagi orang itu bukan orang keturunan China maupun Western. Tiba-tiba otak cerdas Baekhyun menyimpulkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan. " Hey, jangan katakan jika kau tertarik pada sepupuku."

Luhan pun tergagap ketika ia ketahuan oleh Baekhyun. Dimana harga diri Luhan yang mati-matian mempertahankan tipe idealnya? " Hahaha.. Kau jangan konyol, baek. Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada sepupumu." Luhan berusaha mengelak.

" Lantas, kau kenapa ingin kukenalkan pada sepupuku?"

" Itu- hanya saja, kurasa ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman." Luhan mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak terus-terusan memojokkannya.

" Benarkah? Kenapa perasaanku tidak mengatakan begitu ya?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi memasang senyuman penuh arti miliknya. Benar-benar menyenangkan menggoda dan memojokkan Luhan, pikir Baekhyun. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang terlihat panik dan seperti kebingungan sendiri.

" Ya! Kau kenapa memojokkanku?"

" Siapa yang memojokkanmu? Dan lagi, Kenapa kau merasa terpojokkan?"

" Ya! Kau ini."

" Apa?"

" Aish, sudahlah."

" Chanyeol baby, apa kau juga merasa sama sepertiku?"

" Kurasa iya, baby. Luhan-ah, mengaku saja." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memojokkan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh pasangan menyebalkan ini.

" Ya! Kalian apa-apaan, eoh?!" Luhan segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu.

BLAM!

" Chanyeol baby, apa menurutmu Luhan tertarik pada Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Ya, kurasa begitu, baby."

" Huh, ternyata bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu."

" Ya, baby. Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku."

" Kau benar, baby. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan membuatnya mengaku." Baekhyun tersenyum miring. " Kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang tengah berlari mengejar seorang pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depannya. " Sehun-ah!" Panggilnya. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

" Ya? Ahh.. kau rupanya." Ucap Sehun setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun masih mengingat dirinya.

" Sehun, kau masih tinggal di Apartemenku, bukan?"

" Ya. Ada apa?"

" Ahh.. tidak apa. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Baekhyun Hyung?"

" Baik. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

" Aku baik. Hmm.. Aku telah mendengar berita itu. Tolong maafkan kelakuan Adikku."

" Huh? Ahh.. Tak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula, itu bukan masalah."

" Benarkah? Sungguh, aku benar-benar malu atas kelakuan Adikku."

" Kau tak usah malu."

" Benar. Mmm.. Apakah aku boleh berkunjung ke Apartemenmu?"

" Silahkan saja. Kudengar, kau kembali tinggal di Yanggu."

" Ya, benar. Aku merindukan Eomma dan Appa."

" Ahh.. Begitu."

" Oh iya, apakah Kyung Ah tau jika kau tinggal di Yanggu?"

" Kurasa tidak."

" Ahh.. baguslah kalau begitu."

" SEHUN!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. " Oppa?" Tanya gadis itu, terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang berada di samping Sehun.

" Kau, berhentilah mengganggunya!"

" Aish. Oppa, kau kenapa kembali?"

" Memang kenapa? Aku tidak boleh kembali?"

" Ya. Kau tidak boleh kembali dan jangan pernah merebut apapun dariku!" Ancam gadis itu pada Pria bermata bulat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Cih, apa maksudmu?!"

" Sudahlah, Kyung Soo-ya." Sehun menenangkan Pria bermata bulat yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyung Soo' itu.

" Kyung Soo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**~ Author's Note ~**

Halooooo, maafkan saya yang updatenya ngaret pake banget. Soal Chapter kemaren kenapa Cuma seuprit, itu sebenarnya nggak mau saya update tapi berhubung hanya itu yang ada di kepala saya waktu itu, yaaaa jadilah seperti itu. Cuma seuprit dan nggak tau apa maksud dari inti cerita di chapter kemaren kkkk otak saya lagi mampet.

Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin Happy HUNHAN Day! Yeeeyy tiga tahun! Dan juga Happy Birthday buat Kyungsoo! Happy Birthday buat Jongin! Lalu, Happy Kaisoo Day! /tiup terompettt/ Walaupun udah lama lewat tapi saya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka /plakk/ -_-

Jujur hati saya teriris-iris pas tau Sehun main drama. Huwaaaa habis sudah, tiga bias saya jadi actor semua T_T Kris, Luhan, Sehun plissss. Well, walaupun gitu saya tetep dukung mereka. Bukankah mereka sedang mengembangkan bakat dan karir mereka? Yosh, Fighting buat bebeb-bebeb ku tercintahh! /plakkk abaikan curhatan author/

Hmm.. Kira-kira siapa ya Kyungsoo dan Kyung Ah? Dan juga kira-kira Luhan bakal tetap bertahan atau akan luluh seketika? Silahkan menebak.. ^_^

Last,

Review Jusseyo


	7. Chapter 7

**Room 07**

**Author :**

Hidariwa

**Casts :**

Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, Kyung Ah, Yixing, Junmyeon

**Genre :**

Yaoi/Boys Love, Comedy, Fluff/Romance, Yadong (?), Mistery ( yang ini gak yakin )

**Rated :**

M

**Length :**

Chaptered

**Pairing :**

Hunhan, Chanbaek, Sulay

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik Tuhan Y.M.E. dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi Oh Sehun milik Luhan dan Luhan milik Oh Sehun dan mereka berdua milik saya.

Semua yang ada pada FF ini berasal dari otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, WEIRD!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : That Jacket**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter :**

" SEHUN!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. " Oppa?" Tanya gadis itu, terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang berada di samping Sehun.

" Kau, berhentilah mengganggunya!"

" Aish. Oppa, kau kenapa kembali?"

" Memang kenapa? Aku tidak boleh kembali?"

" Ya. Kau tidak boleh kembali dan jangan pernah merebut apapun dariku!" Ancam gadis itu pada Pria bermata bulat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Cih, apa maksudmu?!"

" Sudahlah, Kyung Soo-ya." Sehun menenangkan Pria bermata bulat yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyung Soo' itu.

" Kyung Soo?"

**.**

**.**

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROOM 07 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

**.**

**.**

"Kyung Soo?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Sehun dan Kyungsoo, keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit lebih gelap tengah menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang ia sebut namanya barusan. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo, dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Kau.. mengenalku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada pemuda itu. Kyungsoo bingung dari mana orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tahu namanya. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sebelumnya. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras itu lalu memilih untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya. Kalian pernah bertemu, bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu bergantian.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya pemuda itu penasaran pada Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat kapan mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Ahh.. Kyungsoo kesal sendiri pada ingatannya yang buruk.

"Hmm.. maaf, sepertinya aku tidak ingat." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir karena memorinya benar-benar tak memberikan petunjuk tentang pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku kembali mengenalkan kalian?" Ujar Sehun memberi saran pada mereka. "Oke, Kai ini Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, dia adalah Kai." Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menatap satu sama lain, kini memilih untuk saling berjabat tangan. Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Senyum itu. Kyungsooo merasa familiar dengan senyuman orang itu. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengenali senyum itu. Tapi, kapan dan dimana? Siapa sebenarnya pemilik senyum itu? Ya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman Kai, tapi bukan itu. Sebenarnya siapa sosok Kai sebenarnya? Sosok yang pernah ia kenal dulu.

"Ahh ya, Kyungsoo, Kai adalah teman sekelasku." Lanjut Sehun.

" Sehun, bisakah kau memberitahuku kapan dan dimana kami pernah bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Baiklah, ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum aneh atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan menyeringai. "Bukankah kalian pernah bertemu di Club? Nite Sky Club." Jawab Sehun

"Atau lebih detailnya lagi, di kamar 18." Tambah Kai cepat sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Huh?" Sehun benar-benar tak tau bagian ini.

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya dengan sempurna saat ia mendengar penjelasan detail dari Kai. Club? Nite Sky Club? Kamar 18? Ohh.. sungguh, ia kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. "Kau?! Jadi kau orang itu?!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. Sehun terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat drastis itu. Sedangkan Kai, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh sendiri. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ya. Akulah orang itu." Jawab Kai santai sambil terus memamerkan senyum anehnya. Kyungsoo menatap sengit pada Kai. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengutuk kejadian terkutuk malam itu. Sehun menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini dalam kebingungan. Hanya Sehun sepertinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Well, tentu saja tak terlihat kalau ia sedang kebingungan. Bukankah ia Pangeran tampan berwajah datar?

"Sehun, katakan pada temanmu ini kalau ia harus belajar sopan santun pada orang yang baru dikenal. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo menatap sinis pada Kai dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai dengan wajah penuh amarah. Kai tertawa kecil sepeninggal Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tertarik dan menyukai sifat Kyungsoo.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang hanya terkekeh dari tadi. Kai yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dalam tanda tanya besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan! Luhan! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kaca balkon di kamar Luhan. "Ya! Tak perlu menggedor-gedor pintu ini, Baekhyun!" Jawab Luhan sambil berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan malas, ia bukakan pintunya. "Apa maumu, eoh?" Tanya Luhan to the point. Jujur, ia masih merasa kesal pada Baekhyun karena terus-terusan memojokkannya tadi pagi.

"Woahh.. kamarmu bagus sekali." Ucap Baekhyun menyerobot masuk ke kamar Luhan. Ia takjub pada kamar Luhan yang bertemakan Hello Kitty dengan warna Pink yang mendominasi. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun yang katrok menurutnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun masih saja menelusuri setiap inci kamar baru Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia memegangi setiap benda dan pernak-pernik yang ia lewati. "Luhan, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas tatapannya pada jam weker mewah Hello Kitty yang ditaburi dengan batu-batu cantik yang berkilauan.

"Aku tak tau, Baek. Ini semua sudah ada seperti ini ketika aku pertama kali pindah." Jawab Luhan santai dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa yang berbentuk Hello Kitty.

Baekhyun merinding seketika. Kembali teringat tentang isu-isu pada ruang 07 ini. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Luhan. "Luhan, apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh?" Bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Aneh? Kurasa tidak." Jawab Luhan sambil memencet remote tv yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau tahu tidak cerita tentang ruangan ini?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Apa Hee Jung Noona tidak memberitahumu?"

"Seingatku, ia ingin memberitahuku sesuatu tentang ruangan ini tapi kurasa itu tak terlalu penting."

"Apanya yang tidak penting?! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu?!"

"Tidak mungkin. Asalkan itu bukan bertemu dengan kau, tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Ya! Jadi menurutmu segala hal yang aneh yang terjadi padamu itu karena kau bertemu denganku, begitu?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Terserah kau saja, Luhan. Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi hal-hal aneh padamu mulai dari hari ini."

"Ya, kuterima peringatanmu, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun kembali menelusuri kamar Luhan dan terlihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Lu, bagaimana dengan tugas yang diberikan Mrs. Kwon?"

"Oh iya, kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Bagaimana jika malam ini?"

"Baiklah, dan bagaimana jika di sini?"

"Andwae, jangan di sini! Di apartemenku saja."

"Huh, penakut! Baiklah, jam 7 di apartemenmu."

"Luhan, kau sudah makan? Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia merasa cacing-cacing di perutnya meronta-ronta ingin diberikan makanan.

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Apa masih ada sisa? Boleh tidak aku meminta makananmu? Hehehe.." Tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir kuda. "Ya.. anggap saja sebagai perayaan apartemen barumu." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Tch, perayaan apanya? Ambil saja di dapur."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara menjamu tamu."

"Cih, tamu apanya? Tamu tak diundang maksudmu? Bukankah tadi aku belum menyuruhmu masuk?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau sudah membukakan pintu?!"

"Membukakan pintu bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu masuk. Aku ingin mengusirmu tadi."

"Ya! Aish.. kau ini. Baiklah, temani aku ke dapur."

"Ck, pergi saja sendiri."

"Ya! Bagaimana jika aku tersesat?"

"Tak usah berlebihan, Baekhyun."

"Ayolah.. temani aku Tuan Lu yang cantik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Ya! Aku tampan!"

"Ya, ya, apapun itu terserah kau saja."

"Ck.. Kau jangan menghabiskan persediaan makananku, Baek."

"Ya! Aku tidak rakus, Bodoh!"

"Tidak rakus? Huh, kita lihat saja nanti." Mereka pun pergi menuju dapur dengan Baekhyun yang terus saja berada di belakang Luhan, mengamati setiap jengkal dari ruang 07 ini.

"Uhm.. Baek, apa kau lihat dimana jaketku?"

"Jaket yang mana?"

"Jaket merah. Jaket yang kupakai saat pergi ke Club bersamamu dan Chanyeol waktu itu."

"Kurasa kau tidak memakai jaket waktu itu. Aku tidak melihat kau memakai jaket saat aku dan Chanyeol menemukanmu yang sedang mabuk."

"Benarkah? Aish.. Kurasa jaketku ada pada orang itu. Padahal itu jaket kesayanganku."

"Orang yang mencumbuimu maksudmu?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kiss mark mu? Apa masih berbekas?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Luhan.

"Ya! Kau mau apa, eoh?"

"Ish, aku hanya ingin melihat kiss mark mu." Ucap baekhyun masih terus menarik kerah baju Luhan, "Woah.. masih berbekas. Orang itu pandai sekali membuat kiss mark."

"Pandai membuat kiss mark? Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Kau belum tahu? Tentu saja ada. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol bukan termasuk orang yang pandai membuat kiss mark. Lihat saja, hanya bertahan satu hari."

"Terserah saja. Tapi jaketku pasti tidak akan kembali huwaaaaaa."

"Aish.. kau bisa beli lagi, Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis terlihat tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan ekspresi penuh amarah. Ia benar-benar takut sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan akan terjadi dan merusak semua rencana dan kebahagiaannya. Ya, saudaranya telah kembali. Kyungsoo telah kembali.

"Sial!" Ujarnya sambil memukul meja yang ada di ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya dengan kuat. Ia sedang melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang sudahbercampur aduk. Marah, murka, takut, bingung dan trauma bercampur menjadi satu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa harus kembali!" Teriaknya frustasi. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. "Eomma." Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya dan menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di sana dan ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Tutt.. tuttt… tutttt…

'Ya, sayang?' Setelah panggilannya telah tersambung pada orang di seberang sana, Kyung Ah menetralkan amarahnya. Berusaha terdengar semanis mungkin.

'Eomma, eomma sedang apa?'

'Eomma sedang menonton. Ada apa putri kecilku, heum?'

'Hahaha.. eomma, aku sudah besar. Oiya, eomma kenapa tak memberitahuku jika Kyungsoo Oppa telah kembali ke Korea?'

'Ahh.. Eomma lupa memberitahumu, sayang. Maafkan Eomma.'

'Gwenchana, Eomma. Aku hanya ingin membuat perayaan atas kembalinya Oppa.'

'Perayaan? Eomma rasa itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama lagi.'

'Benar, Eomma. Aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo Oppa.'

'Hahaha.. Kau belum berubah, sayang. Kau benar-benar putri kecil Eomma yang manis.'

'Hahaha… Lagipula aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo Oppa.'

'Kau gadis kecil berhati malaikat, sayang.'

'Eomma bisa saja. Oh iya Eomma, Kyungsoo Oppa tinggal di mana sekarang?'

'Oppamu tinggal di sini bersama Appa dan Eomma.'

'Di Yanggu?'

'Iya, sayang. Kau tak perlu sungkan datang ke Yanggu. Kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu, bukan?'

'Tentu saja aku tidak mengingatnya lagi, Eomma.'

'Syukurlah kalau begitu.'

'Baiklah Eomma, aku tutup dulu ya?'

'Iya, sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu.'

'Eomma juga. Saranghae, Eomma.'

'Nado Saranghae, Kyung Ah.'

Pip.

Kyung Ah menyeringai, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ku ikuti kehendakmu. Permainan resmi dimulai. Tunggu pembalasanku, Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas itu terlihat sangat gaduh. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa kelas itu sedang mengadakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Ya, Sepertinya tak ada guru di kelas itu. Terlihat beberapa siswa sedang beradu panco, sedangkan beberapa siswi terlihat sedang berdandan dan sisanya lagi sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Owh.. Jangan lupakan satu aktivitas lagi yang sedang berlangsung di ruangan ini. Terlihat beberapa orang siswi yang tengah mengerubungi satu meja yang terletak paling belakang. Kerumunan itu adalah salah satu sumber kegaduhan di kelas itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja mengerubungi Oh Sehun. Sosok Pangeran tampan nan keren di sekolah itu.

"Sehunaa.. Kau tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Aku suka model rambut barumu."

"Kau terlihat semakin keren, Sehunaa~"

"Oppa, kau makan apa, eoh? Kau sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Minggir! Minggir! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?!" Ucap salah satu gadis yang baru saja datang dan langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Sontak semua orang pun melihat gadis itu tak terkecuali Sehun dan Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian sungguh tidak tahu malu mengganggu pacar orang!" Ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju Sehun. "Ya! Kau apa-apaan!" Ucap salah satu gadis yang ada di kerumunan itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?!" Balas Kyung Ah tak ingin kalah. "Sehun Oppa, Apa benar nenek sihir ini adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya gadis berkacamata.

"Nenek sihir katamu!" Kyung Ah mulai naik darah. O-oh.. ia bahkan benar-benar terlihat seperti nenek sihir sekarang.

"DIAM! Kalian membuatku pusing!" Teriak Kai tiba-tiba. "Ya! Kau pergi saja! Lagipula aku hanya membutuhkan Sehun." Ucap Kyung Ah sambil berusaha memegang lengan Sehun.

"Kau! Berhentilah mengganggu Sehun!" Teriak Kai lagi. "Sehun, ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Kai lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah tertarik pada Kyung Ah?" Tanya Kai setelah mereka berhasil keluar kelas. Kai dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. "Yeoja itu sama sekali tak menarik." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Lalu, kau kenapa diam saja diperlakukan seperti tadi?" Tanya Kai lagi sambil sedikit membenarkan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Lagipula, aku tidak perlu melakukan tindakan apapun padanya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun.

"Bukankah aku sudah memiliki body guard?"

"Bodygua- Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Bodyguard, huh?!" Teriak Kai tiba-tiba setelah menyadari Sehun sedang mengejeknya.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali."

"Kau yang aneh! Aku sudah membantumu tadi tapi apa yang kudapatkan?!"

"Jadi kau ingin minta digaji, begitu?" Ucap Sehun masih dengan ekspresi datar yang memuakkan menurut Kai. Ingin sekali ia tinju wajah datar yang ada di hadapannya ini jika saja Sehun bukan temannya. Huh.. Kai hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dadanya mengahadapi sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

"Terserah." Kai terdiam lalu melanjutkan, "Sehun, kau tau Kyungsoo tinggal di mana?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang sangat jauh dari topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Biar saja, hanya pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Kai merasa tak tenang jika tak segera menanyakannya pada Sehun. Terserah apa tanggapan sahabat berwajah datarnya itu pada pertanyaannya yang terlalu to the point. Kai tak perduli.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil membenarkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku ingin memberinya sedikit kejutan."

"Kejutan apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kejutan. Kejutan yang seperti kejutan." Kai berbicara sambil sedikit menerawang, masih terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Aish.. Kau!" Sehun sedikit terpancing emosinya mendengar jawaban dari Sahabat gelapnya itu.

"Sudah jawab saja." Ucap Kai enteng. Seolah mengabaikan emosi orang yang ada di sampingnya itu yang telah terpancing.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, sedikit membasahi permukaan bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja, wajah datar!"

"Aish.. Kau hitam! Kyungsoo tinggal di Apartemen."

"Apartemen? Dimana? Apartemen yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kai bertubi-tubi. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang merasa penasaran di tingkat teratas.

"Ia tinggal di apartemen yang seperti apartemen." Jawab Sehun datar lalu sedikit tersenyum kecil. Sehun tertawa menang di dalam hati karena telah membalas perlakuan menjengkelkan sahabatnya tadi.

"Ya! Kau! Aish.. maksudku ia tinggal di apartemen apa?"

"Memang kau kenapa ingin tahu sekali?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Sehun malah berbalik bertanya kepada Kai.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika a-"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Maksudku, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Sela Sehun cepat sebelum Kai sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu pun terdiam. Ia berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Kai sendiri pun tidak tahu hubungan mereka itu bisa dikatakan seperti apa. Tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana jika ia menceritakan tentang malam itu saja? Jadi terserah pada Sehun ingin menganggap hubungan mereka itu seperti apa setelahnya. Ahh.. Ya, ya, pakai cara itu saja, pikir Kai.

"Hmm.. Begini, aku ingin menceritakanmu sesuatu." Ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Sehun dan Kai pun telah sampai ke kantin dan duduk di kursi dengan meja yang menghadap ke salah satu mesin minuman kaleng.

"Ceritakan saja." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia duduki. "Tapi, belikan aku minuman dulu. Aku haus." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah mesin minuman kaleng itu dengan dagunya.

"Aish.. ini uangnya. Cepat belilah!" Kata Sehun seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Oh. Padahal aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu tapi dompetku tertinggal di kelas. Lain kali akan kuganti uangmu." Ucap Kai mendramatisir.

"Ck, tak usah berlebihan. Lagipula mana mungkin uangku akan kembali jika sudah kupinjamkan padamu. Anggap saja aku bersedekah."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu bersedekah, huh?! Dompetku tertinggal di kelas. Jika saja aku membawa dompetku, sudah kubeli seisi kantin ini!" Ucap Kai emosi.

"Sudah cepat pergi sana. Lihatlah, kau sedang ditatapi oleh Ahjumma-ahjumma di sekitar kita." Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Kai langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Benar apa yang Sehun katakan, Ahjumma-ahjumma pegawai kantin di sini tengah menatap horror kepada Kai. Kai hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa canggung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda hehehe…" Kai tanpa henti membungkukkan badannya pada Ahjumma-ahjumma itu, mereka pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, pikir mereka.

"Cepat beli! Tunggu apa lagi?" Ucap Sehun yang lama-lama jengkel melihat Kai yang terus-terusan membungkukkan badannya yang entah kepada siapa ia tujukan. Benar saja, Ahjumma-ahjumma tadi telah lama kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kai, masih saja membungkukkan badannya seperti orang idiot.

Kai yang mendengar suara Sehun itu pun langsung menegakkan badannya dan melihat sekeliling. Aman, pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman kaleng itu.

Drrttt.. Drtttttt…

Benda yang ada di saku jas Sehun terasa bergetar. Sehun ambil benda itu keluar dari sakunya dan ia melihat nama 'Baek Hyung' tertera di screen ponselnya. Ada apa Baekhyun Hyung menelponku? Tumben sekali, pikir Sehun.

'Yoboseyo, ada apa Hyung?'

'….'

'Aku? Sepertinya ada.'

'….'

'Hmm.. main ke apartemen Kai, mungkin.'

'….'

'Aku juga berencana pergi ke Club bersama Kai.'

'...'

'Aish.. Baiklah, akan kubatalkan semuanya.'

'….'

'Memang Chanyeol Hyung kemana? Suruh dia saja.' Kai yang selesai membelikan dua soft drink itu berbalik kembali ke kursinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dan menyimak percakapan Sehun dan seseorang di seberang sana sambil membuka tutup kaleng minumannya dan meminum soft drink nya.

'….'

'Ya, ya, kau mau kubelikan apa, Hyung?'

'….'

'Samgyeopsal lima porsi? Woah.. Kau kelaparan sekali Hyung sepertinya.'

'….'

'Yeoja tadi?'

'….'

'Ahh yah, aku lupa.'

'….'

'Iya, iya, jam tujuh aku sudah ada di apartemen.'

'….'

'Menjijikkan.'

Pip.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai tepat setelah Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Baekhyun Hyung." Jawab Sehun datar. Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ohh."

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil soft drink yang terletak di atas meja lalu membukanya dan meneguk soft drink itu.

"Hmm.. Aku bingung ingin memulai dari mana." Jawab Kai menerawang. Ia bingung akan menyeritakan pada Sehun dari mana. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan awal dari kejadian itu.

"Mulai dari mana saja." Ucap Sehun acuh, masih tetap sambil meminum soft drink nya.

"Baiklah." Kai meneguk soft drink nya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dua tahun lalu ketika kau mengajakku ke Nite Sky Club untuk bersenang-senang. Malam itu, kau juga mengajak namja lugu dan polos yang sepertinya belum pernah pergi ke Club."

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya memerhatikannya dari jauh, ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan club. Lalu, aku pergi ke salah satu kamar di club untuk menghabiskan malam penuh gairahku dengan gadis yang telah kupesan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memasukkan pil perangsang pada minumanku dan minuman gadis itu untuk menambahkan sensasi pada permainan kami malam itu. Well, gadis itu tak kunjung masuk ke kamar. Aku cukup bosan menunggunya, jadi kuminum saja minumanku."

"Hmm.. Terus?"

"Sekitar 15 menit setelahnya, seseorang memasuki kamarku. Kau tau, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk."

"Memang siapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarku. Dengan polosnya ia bertanya padaku dimana toiletnya. Kau tau, setelah kulihat dari jarak dekat ternyata dia sangat menarik. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat nafsuku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Lalu…"

"Jangan katakan jika kau menariknya, menerkamnya lalu memperkosanya malam itu."

"Sayangnya, itulah yang terjadi malam itu, Sehun." Sehun melongo, tak percaya pada apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kai tentang malam itu. "Tapi aku tidak memperkosanya." Lanjut Kai.

"Lalu, kau apakan dia?"

"Sebelumnya, ia sempat meminum minuman gadis itu sebelum aku kehilangan kendali atas nafsuku. Jadi, aku tidak melakukan tindakan pemerkosaan, bukan?"

"Itu sama saja."

"Tapi Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya malam itu."

"Itu karena pil perangsang, bodoh!"

"Kau tau, dia bahkan mengerang, melenguh, dan mendesah seperti ini 'Ouh.. akhh.. lebihhh ce-pathh akhh…' Dia benar-benar membuatku gila."

"Ya! Kau jangan berbicara seenaknya seperti itu, bodoh! Lihat di sekelilingmu."

Kai baru menyadari jika volume suaranya tadi sangatlah besar. Ia lihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati semua orang yang ada di kantin itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Jelas saja, ia baru saja menyadari jika ia tak hanya menirukan suaranya tapi juga menirukan gerakannya ketika ia lihat posisi tubuhnya seperti orang yang sedang errrrr..

Kai lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Lagi-lagi ia bungkukkan badannya pada semua orang yang ada di kantin itu untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati Sehun yang telah hilang dari kursinya. Entah kapan Sehun meninggalkannya, Kai juga tak menyadarinya. Jelas saja Sehun meninggalkan Kai disana, siapa yang tidak malu dipergoki sedang melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan umum? Well, walaupun bukan Sehun yang melakukannya tapi setidaknya itu adalah orang yang sedang bersamanya, jadi akan jelas terlihat jika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang errrr –seks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen itu dengan jas dan pakaian sekolah yang masih rapi. Ia buka pintu ruangan bernomor 05 itu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Gelap. Itulah hal yang dapat ia gambarkan ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ia tutup pintunya perlahan dan meraba-raba dinding, mencari sesuatu.

Klek..

"Selamat datang, Kyungsoo Oppa!" Teriak gadis yang ada di ruangan itu setelah lampu telah berhasil dinyalakan. Terlihat ada tiga orang di sana. Kyung Ah, Adiknya, sedang memegang kue di tangannya. Sedangkan Eomma dan Appanya sedang memegangi bunga dan beberapa kado. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh keluarga kecilnya itu. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia, tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Eomma, Appa, tak perlu repot-repot." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. "Ahh.. tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Lagipula ini ide adikmu." Ucap Yixing sambil mengelus rambut Kyung Ah.

"Iya, Oppa. Ini ideku, Oppa suka?" Tanya Kyung Ah dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang adiknya katakan. Well, bukannya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dibalik perlakuan manis dari adik liciknya itu. Kyungsoo sudah paham betul dengan sifat dan sikap adik satu-satunya itu.

"Tentu saja aku suka." Ucap Kyungsoo senang, jangan lupakan ia juga sedang berakting di depan orang tuanya sekarang.

Junmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum senang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu yang sudah semakin membaik dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ouh.. tak taukah Junmyeon dan Yixing jika kedua anaknya itu tengah berakting? Kasihan sekali mereka…

"Jja, potong kuenya, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Yixing sambil menyodorkan pisau kue dan piring pada Kyungsoo.

"Ppaliwa, Oppa. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Kyung Ah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyung Ah, putri kecilnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Sebentar, kau sabar sedikit." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memotong kue yang dipegang oleh Kyung Ah. "Sudah.. siapa yang mendapat suapan pertama?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memotong-motong kue yang telah berada di piring kecil yang ada ditangannya.

"Eomma.. aaaaaa" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan suapan pertama pada Yixing. "Lalu, Appa… aaaaaaa" Kyungsoo menyuapkan suapan kedua kepada Junmyeon sambil membuka lebar mulutnya, seolah ialah yang ingin mendapatkan suapan itu.

"Terakhir, Kyung Ah… aaaaa" Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu potongan kue yang besar pada Kyung Ah, membuat Kyung Ah melebarkan mulutnya dengan sangat lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Jangan bermain-main. Bagaimana jika Kyung Ah tersedak." Ucap Yixing sambil mengambil satu gelas air di atas meja.

"Aku bercanda, Eomma." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu kembali menyuapkan Kyung Ah dengan potongan kue yang lebih kecil. "Berhubung kita hanya berempat di sini, artinya sisa kue ini untukku." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil merebut kue yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Kyung Ah.

"Ya! Oppa! Aku juga mau!" Ucap Kyung Ah sambil mencoba merebut kue yang telah berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eitss.. Tidak boleh. Eomma, Appa, kue ini untukku, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memelas kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Terserah kau, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Junmyeon. Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Appanya itu tertawa menang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyung Ah. Owh.. mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti adik kakak yang tak memiliki masalah.

"Ya! Appa, bukankah kue itu terlalu besar untuk dimakan sendiri?"

"Ya, Appa tau itu."

"Lalu, bukankah kue itu cukup banyak untuk kita makan berempat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membagi siapapun!" Ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Eommaaaaa…." Ucap Kyung Ah pada Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oppamu hanya bercanda, sayang."

"Hahaha.. Kau manja sekali, Kyung Ah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kuenya di atas meja dan mengambil salah satu kado dengan bungkus mickey mouse.

"Mari kita rayakan hari berkumpulnya lagi kita berempat!" Ucap Yixing sangat bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, yeobo." Ucap Junmyeon pada istrinya itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, sedikit menerawang ketika mendengar ucapan Eommanya. Berempat? Sebenarnya bukan berempat. Berenam lebih tepatnya. Ya, Kyungsoo tahu jika bukan hanya mereka berempat di ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini kembali dituruni hujan dengan derasnya. Seseorang yang tengah berteduh itu pun hanya bisa memeluk badannya sendiri sambil sesekali meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia terus-terusan merutuki Hyungnya yang membuatnya terjebak hujan yang sangat deras seperti ini. Ya, jika saja Hyungnya tidak memesan yang macam-macam padanya, ia pasti sudah berada di kamarnya, tertidur dengan pulas di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Drrrtttt… Drrrttttt….

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyungnya yang super duper cerewet, Baekhyun. 'Aish.. Hyung, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berteduh.'

'….'

'Ya,ya, aku tau. Semua pesananmu sudah kubeli. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.'

'….'

Pip.

"Ck, merepotkan saja." Sehun langsung berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik ia berlari menuju mobilnya walaupun hujan-hujanan dari pada terus berada di depan kedai itu sembari menunggu hujan yang tak tau kapan akan berhentinya dengan badan yang sudah menggigil. Well, walaupun tempat parkir mobilnya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh dari kedai itu. Sehun bisa saja kembali masuk ke dalam kedai itu, duduk di salah satu meja, dan memesan salah satu menu di sana jika saja kedai itu tidak seramai dan tidak sepenuh itu. Kedai itu memang cukup terkenal di sana.

BLAM!

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Ia lepaskan jas sekolahnya yang setengah basah itu dan meletakkannya di jok sebelahnya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya yang juga terkena air hujan. Ouh.. tak tahukah kalian berapa persen kadar kekerenannya bertambah? Sehun terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan, keren, dan maskulin dengan bad boy style seperti itu. Dengan kecepatan sedang, ia lajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang memang tidak memiliki kelas hari ini pun hanya bersantai-santai di apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka tengah menonton drama yang cukup terkenal sambil berbaring di atas sofa dan memeluk bantal. Mereka benar-benar sedang bersantai.

"Baek, siapa nama aktor itu?" Tanya Luhan, sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan melirik Baekhyun.

"Namanya Hyun Bin. Aku pernah melihatnya di Nite Sky satu kali."

"Benarkah? Apakah ia aslinya memang tampan seperti itu?"

"Ia benar-benar tampan. Aku sangat menyukai lesung pipinya, ia terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum."

"Woah.. aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Huh, kau sepertinya sudah tertarik dengan Pria Korea, Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun mencibir Luhan. "Kau tak usah mengelak lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Luhan acuh.

"Tch, masih tak mau mengaku rupanya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam 5, kemana bocah itu?, pikir Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak meraba-raba sesuatu di atas meja. Setelah ia dapatkan ponselnya, ia tekan angka 5 di sana.

Tuttt… tuuuttttt…..

'Aish.. Hyung, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berteduh.'

'Cepatlah pulang! Kau tidak lupa membeli pesananku, bukan?'

'Ya, ya, aku tau. Semua pesananmu sudah kubeli. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.'

'Ahh.. Kau baik sekali, Sehunnie. Sehunnie saranghae.' Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menggoda Sehun. Baekhyun terkekeh membayangkan ekspresi jijik Sehun yang mendengarkan ucapannya barusan.

Pip.

"Aish.. Bocah itu."

"Siapa, Baek?"

"Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Iya, Sehun, sepupuku."

"Ohh." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sehun, ya, ia baru ingat nama Sepupu Baekhyun yang errrrr Luhan tak mau mendeskripsikannya. Luhan, ingat dia bukan tipemu, bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah ketika ia menyebutkan nama Sehun. Luhan terlihat sedikit menerawang. Terlintas ide jahil di otak Baekhyun.

"Ahh bocah itu lama sekali. Ck, aku lupa kemungkinan jika ia sedang bersama Kekasihnya." Baekhyun sedikit melirik Luhan. Gotcha! Baekhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Dengan cepat ia arahkan pandangannya menuju televisi, pura-pura sedang menonton.

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Jadi sepupunya sudah memiliki Kekasih? Ahh.. Luhan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Tanpa sadar Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Kekasih?"

"Iya, Kekasih. Kenapa?"

"Sepupumu memiliki Kekasih? Kau kenapa tidak melarangnya?"

"Untuk apa aku melarangnya? Lagipula banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya."

"Ya! Dia kan masih sekolah!" Bentak Luhan. Entah mengapa ia membentak Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar jika Baekhyun tak melarangnya pacaran. Tak sadarkah Luhan apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Baekhyun tersenyum menang di dalam hati. Luhan sepertinya sudah terjerat pesona mematikan milik Sepupunya itu. Well, Baekhyun tak memungkiri jika Sepupunya itu benar-benar memiliki aura yang sangat memikat di samping tampangnya yang memang tampan.

"Kau kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak berhak mengatur hubungan asmaranya."

"Setidaknya apa kau tahu bagaimana rupa dan perilaku Kekasihnya? Bagaimana jika ia memiliki Kekasih yang buruk?"

"Aku tak peduli. Ia juga pasti tidak akan mau kupasangkan dengan orang pilihanku."

"Memang kau ingin memasangkannya dengan siapa?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana jika kau, Luhan?"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula mana mau ia dengan Namja sepertimu."

"Ya! Jadi kau mengataiku tidak cocok jika dipasangkan dengannya, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi memangnya apakah kau ingin kukatakan cocok jika bersanding dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Luhan, kenapa kau terbawa emosi seperti ini? Dasar bodoh! Ia bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang." Ucap seseorang yang berada di ujung pintu lalu menutup pintunya. Ohh.. sepertinya objek dari pembicaraan mereka tadi telah berada di ruangan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat seperti sedang salah tingkah Ohh ayolah, Siapa yang tak salah tingkah melihat Sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu? Benar-benar terlihat seperti bad boy.

"Ahh.. Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Mana pesananku?"

"Itu ambil saja. Dimana Chanyeol Hyung? Ck, gara-gara dia, aku jadi kerepotan seperti ini."

"Ya! Jadi kau merasa keberatan?"

"Tentu saja. Menyusahkan saja."

"Ya! Kau!"

"Ahh.. Luhan, kau masih berada di sini?" Tanya Sehun ketika menyadari jika Luhan juga berada di ruangan itu.

"I-iya, Ak-aku dan Baekhyun akan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Baguslah, temani saja orang cerewet itu."

"KAU MENGATAIKU, EOH?"

Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Hyungnya. "Ck, bocah itu."

"Lu, kenapa suaramu bergetar tadi?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau gugup?"

"Huh, gugup atas apa?"

"Melihat dan berbicara pada Sehun."

"Ck, kau jangan mengada-ada, Baek."

"Hyung, cucikan pakaianku." Ucap Sehun yang baru sajakeluar dari pintu kamar dengan membawa sekeranjang baju kotor miliknya.

"Ya! Banyak sekali!" Baekhyun protes melihat tumpukan baju kotor milik Sehun. Sehun terlihat tengah mengobrak-abrik keranjang itu. Terlihat beberapa celana dalam di keranjang itu, Luhan merona melihatnya. O-ohh.. ada apa denganmu, Luhan?

"Hyung, untukmu." Sehun melemparkan sebuah jaket merah pada Baekhyun. Sehun teringat kalau ia membawa jaket seseorang malam itu. Ia berikan saja jaket itu pada Baekhyun. Lagipula jaket itu terlalu kecil untuk Sehun.

"Apa ini? Huh, bau alkohol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan jaket itu darinya. Luhan dari tadi tetap memperhatikan jaket itu. Tunggu, Luhan seperti merasa familiar dengan jaket itu. Merah. Jaket itu berwarna merah.

"Baek, boleh kulihat?" Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia menaruh curiga pada jaket itu. Apa benar itu jaketnya? Lalu, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Luhan pun mengambil jaket itu dengan cepat ketika Baekhyun memberikan persetujuan.

"Lu?" Ucap Luhan ketika ia melihat bagian dalam jaket itu. Ya, ada tulisan 'Lu' di bagian dalam jaket Luhan. Tidak salah lagi, itu benar-benar jaket Luhan.

"Baek, sepupumu menemukan ini di mana?"

"Huh? Memang ada apa?"

"Ini jaketku, Baek."

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda, Baek. Lihat, ada tulisan 'Lu' di sini." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan pada Baekhyun tulisan itu.

"Ehh, Sehun, kau menemukan jaket ini di mana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku menemukannya di Club."

"Club?" Ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan. "Club mana? Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Nite Sky, sekitar 2 hari lalu."

"Apa?!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Jadi kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengira-ngira apakah benar Sehun adalah orang itu? Orang yang dimaksud Luhan?

"Apa Hyung?"

"Kau- kau mencium seseorang yang memakai jaket ini, bukan?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu soal itu? "Woah.. Kau ini paranormal, Hyung?"

"Cepat jawab! Apa kau benar-benar mencium orang itu?"

"Iya, seingatku aku menciumnya."

"APA?!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan sangat keras. Sehun tak mengacuhkan mereka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baek, Ja-jadi?" Tanya Luhan masih tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Luhan dan menyibakkan baju Luhan. "Lu, jadi dia yang membuat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba bercak-bercak keunguan di tubuh Luhan.

"K-ku-kurasa iya, b-baek."

Baekhyun seketika merasa sangat senang. "Hahahaa.. Kau sudah kalah, Luhan." Tawa Baekhyun.

Luhan terlihat bingung pada apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Kalah? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau sudah mengakui jika sepupuku sangatlah tampan. Kau bahkan mengakui jika ketampanannya sebanding dengan Ronaldo."

Luhan terdiam. Membeku. Benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Pria di club malam itu memang sangat tampan. Oh Sehun? Jangan ditanya, ia juga tampan menurut Luhan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tunggu, jika Pria yang ada di club itu tampan berarti Sehun juga tampan. Ohh.. tak tahukah Luhan bahwa ia telah mengakuinya sejak awal?

"U-uhh.."

"Sudah, tidak usah mengelak lagi."

"Aish." Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Jadi, Pria yang hampir tidur dengannya itu adalah Sehun? Ck, Luhan merasa malu mengetahui jika orang yang mencumbuinya itu berada di sekitarnya. Ya Tuhan!

Baekhyun tertawa menang di dalam hati melihat Luhan yang seperti orang yang sedang depresi. Jujur, Baekhyun juga terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Sehun dan Luhan pernah hampir melakukan hal 'itu'. Baekhyun juga terkagum-kagum mengetahui siapa yang telah membuat mahakaryanya di tubuh mulus Luhan. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa bangga. Ternyata sepupunya selihai itu membuat mahakaryanya. Hmm.. Baekhyun jadi mengira-ngira bagaimana jika sepupunya itu sudah berada di atas ranjang? Pasti sangat errrr –liar dan ganas. Terlintas beberapa ide di otak Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika….

"Luhan, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sepupuku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Note ~**

Annyeong readersnim! Gimana? Udah lebih panjang kan chapter ini? Iya dong ya kkkkk

Oh iya, ini tepat sebulan saya jadi writer :D ada yang mau ngasih selamat buat saya? /elahh plakk/ pedeee sekalee

Buat yang nanya ini epep bakal nyampe chapter berapa, jujur saya juga gaktau beb, berpuluh-puluh mungkin wkwkwkwk

Trus yang nanya kapan encehnya nongol, hmm.. bersabarlah, mungkin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi XD saya juga menantikan datangnya enceh eniwei wkwkwk

Kira-kira ada apa sama kakak beradik kyungsoo dan kyungah? Terus, kok kyungsoo ngerasa mereka kembali berkumpul berenam? Nah Loh! Ada yang bisa nebak apa ide Baekhyun selanjutnyaa? Silahkan menebak bebeb-bebeb readersnimkuuu~ :D Ada yang nyadar gak kalo Chanyeol gak muncul di chapter ini? Huaaa maaf bang yeol, ceritanya kamu lagi sakit jadi gak dimunculin dulu wkwwk

Lagi-lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow maupun ngefav epep ini, Saranghaeyo~~~

Last,

Review Jusseyo


End file.
